Dragonball: Bouncer
by DarkSoul26
Summary: What started out as a simple errand searching for the legendary Dragonballs turned to a catastrophe as a young girl was captured by minions of a notorious empire. Which challenge should Siou take? Rated T for violence, mild language, and Echidna's looks.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except my original character, Siou. Those other characters belong to Sqaure Enix, formerly known as Squaresoft and FUNimation. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the end of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament and everyone went to their seperate homes for rest and relaxation, everyone except Bulma, that is. The blue-haired Dragonball hunter was at Goku's home along with him, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Siou.

Siou was wearng a black shirt with seven Dragonballs on it, red pants, and white sneakers. Her dragon sidekicks, Simone and Spyro, went back to the realm of dragons where they lived and prospered for ages. How she missed them, even though it was only a couple of days.

While she reminisced, Bulma was discussing about an errand for Siou in collecting the remaining two Dragonballs, they have collected six already and they were at Kami's Lookout. She snapped herself out of it when she heard her name as Bulma was talking about her mission.

"What is it, Bulma? Is something up?"

"Actually, yes. I have a favor to ask you."

"And that is...?"

She thought, _I just got done fighting in the Martial Arts Tournament, and now this?_

As if reading her mind, Bulma said "Don't worry, you don't have to do this now. You're all bruised and battered, I'm surprised you're still well. Anyway, I want you to search for the two Dragonballs so we can summon the dragon. And if you want, we'll let you make your own wish. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Siou beamed. "I would love to make a wish of my own, even though I haven't thought of it yet. I never actually made my own wish before."

It's been a whole year since the Z fighters used them, and in a year the Dragonballs return to life after they've hardened into stone and scattered throughout the world.

Bulma handed her the Dragonball radar, its batteries were fresh. With one twist of the knob and a click, it turned on. A yellow dot flashed on the screen.

"Here's the radar, you know what to do with it." Bulma said handing her the radar.

"Thanks so much, Bulma."

"Hey, Siou." Her best friend, Goku, said. He handed her his valuable weapon, the extending Powerpole. "If things get tough, don't hesitate to use it. It's a very powerful weapon."

"Thanks a lot. Does that mean I get to use the flying Nimbus?"

"Of course."

"Man, you're lucky. I used it once and it was one heck of a ride!" Goten chimed.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Bulma spoke as she walked back into the room holding a folded green military outfit. "You might not be a soldier but this is very decent for camouflage. That way you can sneak up on enemies and no one would be any wiser."

"Awesome! I'll put it on right now."

She did and it did fit quite well. She put on the dirty green hat, grabbed a small sack of ten Senzu beans and another sack with Goku's four-star ball in it. She was ready to go.

"Good luck on your search, Siou. And when the going gets tough, let us know."

"I will, Gohan. Thanks, guys."

She walked out of the wigwam and called for her transport. "Flying Nimbus!" In a few seconds a small yellow cloud approached and she jumped on it. She and her friends said goodbye and she was off following the radar, leaving a thin yellow trail behind that later dissipated.

* * *

The Nimbus took Siou to a town with a lot of buildings that were at least two stories high. From the outside they looked pretty much the same. It was Dog Street and she lowered her Nimbus to step off. It was nighttime and strangely enough, it was snowing and the sky was clear with a golden full moon looming over the sleepy city.

_Hmmm. Which way should I go?_ Siou thought.

She walked west and realized she was getting closer to the dot where the Dragonball was located. It was hidden somewhere in Dog Street. Along the way she walked in front of a small house where a brunette was typing on her laptop, sitting next to her desk. Just then a tv flashed and she heard that it was some kind of a news break. She looked inside and the words appeared across the screen: **DFBC: Drf Broadcasting Community.** A girl in a long-sleeve red shirt told the tale.

"Our top story. Mikado, the company leading an international space project announced the launch of a solar-powered generator satellite. The announcement comes as a surprise to many."

The brunette was busy typing as the newscaster spoke: "So what exactly is a solar-powered generator satellite? Well, we've prepared some diagrams. So let's take a look."

She stopped typing as she looked at the screen. An image of a satellite above Earth appeared.

"First an earth-based station transmits a guidance signal. Upon receiving the signal, the satellite uses a large mirror to generate elctricity from solar power."

The sun appeared giving energy to the satellite and it started to flash. "The electricity is then converted to microwave radiation and sent down to the ground station."

The energy flowed toward the earth which lit up a grid across the planet. "The ground station then converts microwave radiation back to electricity which can then be used for general purposes."

The screen returned to the teller and a mysterious face of a man was shown. His name was Dauragon C. Mikado. Siou wondered who that man was.

The girl continued to type as she spoke again: "But, the question is do we need a costly energy project during this time of recession? And how will people be affected of the huge amounts of radiation raining down on Earth?"

That got Siou's attention, a surprised look grew upon her face. Whatever it is, it does not look good.

"While the Mikado Corporation is in charge of a major internationally funded project, no details thus far has been revealed. We will continue to keep a close eye on this story."

"So they're keeping it a secret, huh? I have a really bad feeling about all this." Siou thought aloud.

She then watched the brunette type and she saw a girl in a yellow raincoat walk to a building. It looked like she was being targeted. Information appeared in the lower left of the screen: Dominique Cross, Gender: Female, Age: 15, Height: 5 ft 2 in.

"Wow! That girl is the same age and height as I am." Siou said amazed. "Will I meet her...? Wait a minute!"

She looked at her radar and she saw a yellow dot moving around.

_Could that girl have it?_ she thought.

She continued to watch as giberish ran across the computer screen. Eventually, she made out the words: **Target headed for the Fate bar on Dog Street. Mikado Corp. is on the move. Permission to eliminate target, if necessary.**

"That girl has the Dragonball, I must follow her." She left the house and ran as she followed the radar.

Meanwhile at the house the girl mumbled, "Dammit! The beat us to it!"

She immediately closed her laptop and rushed out of the room.

Overhead there was a black helicopter. "We've arrived at the target coordinates." the pilot said.

As it stopped over a nearby house he ordered "Deploying assault units!"

Suddenly five ninja warriors clad in black jumped off and landed through the roof. The goon with the red tracking goggles and white hair sticking out the back of his head was clearly the leader. He looked around and on the fireplace mantle he saw two pictures. One was the girl in the yellow coat along with three males sitting on the steps. Another was the same girl with a man with messy brown hair with a collar and chain on his neck, and a red hoody with yellow interior. He realized that the girl was what he was looking for. He and his minions crashed through a window and leaped onto roof after roof closing in on their target.

Unaware of the invasion the girl was running on the street below. It looked like she was in a hurry to go someplace. Siou followed her with the radar in her hands. She turned the beeping sound off so that nobody could hear. She noticed that the Dragonball was actually on the left earring and it bobbled as she ran.

When she got to the bar she saw a man who has a black jacket with a no cactuar on the back, bulky pants, yellow spiky hair, and horn piercings on his forehead. He looked as if he was a wrestler. When the girl slowed to a walk so did Siou, but when she saw the man outside the bar, her face grew pale and she rushed to the back.

"I don't want them to see me like this!" she whispered.

The man looked at his watch and it was 9:55. He looked back up and the girl greeted the man as Volt. She stepped up the stairs as she said "What's with the sour face? You're scaring away the customers."

"Sorry, just doing my job." he said in a deep tone.

"Heh, yeah." She entered the bar.

He looked up at the sky and muttered "Sure is weird weather for spring." He went inside an unbeknowst to him, the ninjas were getting nearer to the bar.

Inside a jukebox was playing a slow piano tune. The bar was full of people on the ground floor. The girl said hello to her boss, he was around his fifties with a short white haircut serving drinks.

He stopped and said "Hey, Dominique! He's been waiting for you. Hurry up!"

She did as she ran up the old wooden stairs where the same man in the picture rested with his head back. Another man with black tiger stripe tattoos and short, smooth black hair was with him.

Meanwhile, Siou looked above at the back window. It was too high for her. She climbed onto an old green dumpster so she could observe what's going on.

"You're looking busy, Kou." Dominique said bored.

The man in the tiger stripes spoke. "Hey, if we're not doing anything, it means the bar is doing just fine. Right, Sion?" He faced him but he hardly noticed.

She leaned close to him and said "Good morning."

He woke up and said agitated "Hey, where were you? You're late."

"Well, uhhh..." Her cheeks turned red with embarassment. She immediately regained her composure as she asked "Hey, Sion, when's your birthday?"

Sion looked puzzled. "Birthday...? Why?"

"Sion, it's your shift." Volt mentioned walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Kou chimed in. "Kinda think of it, it was exactly one year ago today you first came to this bar and started that giant brawlfest."

"Then that means today's your first anniversary as a bouncer." she gleamed.

She held out a pendant with a chain from her pocket. "Here, I got this for you." She handed it to him, he looked at it curiously.

"What's this...?"

"A present."

Just then, the ninjas leapt onto the glass ceiling which shattered into a million pieces. Startled, Dominique and Sion gasped.

Kou whispered "Oh no."

"What the..." Volt added.

Siou heard the noise, hopped off the dumpster, and banged the lid as she shut herself inside. She was shaking to the bone in fear for her life and for the girl's.

"Get back, Dominique!" Sion raised an arm to keep her out of the way.

_They're Mikado's special forces._ Volt thought. The fighters prepared for combat.

"They're making their move." Kou said aloud.

He used Tae Kwon Do to kick the living daylights out of them, while Volt keeps body slamming and headbutting them. Sion used his uppercuts and spinning kicks to knock them down and they hurried down the stairs where two ninjas were waiting.

"Hey, come on!" Sion taunted.

As he said it Volt punched the ninja back, Sion kicked it into Kou's arms. "This oughta finish you off!" And he broke his ribcage as he thrusted its head back.

He kicked the last one and the room went quiet.

He looked up at the upper floor and said "This isn't good."

_They weren't after me..._ Volt thought.

Suddenly the ninjas sprang back up and the bouncers fought them again. Dominique sidestepped to find a safe place but the leading ninja jumped from the roof and grabbed her. She screamed which got Sion's attention.

He ran up the stairs but a warrior knocked him down hard. The head ninja crashed through the back window and the rest of them followed.

"Sion!" she screamed as she was taken.

The bouncers looked at the devastated bar and they saw that Dominique was missing. In anger, Sion hit the railing with his left fist. Siou saw everything and the Dragonball kept moving.

"So, she had it all along...How can I get her and the ball back now?" she worried.

* * *

**A/N: The name Siou is a mashup of my two favorite bouncers Sion and Kou. But I'm sure you already know that, if not, now you know. However, Sion is my upmost favorite. Chapter 1 will be coming soon so keep a lookout for it.**


	2. The Hunt for Dominique & the Dragonball

**Chapter 1: The Search for Dominique and the Dragonball**

The jukebox was still playing the same old tune and Sion walked toward the broken window. "Who were they?" he wondered.

"They were from Mikado." Volt answered.

"Hmph, you're awfully well informed." Kou rolled his eyes.

With determination, Sion said "Let's go to Mikado."

"Whoa, hang on. I've got connections. Let me look into it first." Kou took out his yellow cell phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang and as he heard it pick up, he said "I need you to check something for me. Yeah, I need to get to Mikado fast!"

A furious female voice was on the other end. "No! Don't tell me the target's been-"

"Look, I'm in a hurry."

"I can't believe you let this happen! Hold on I'm checking now."

"Yeah, thanks."

He switched the phone to his other ear and listened.

"There's a special MSD cargo train heading for the central station."

"Great! What time?"

"In 30 minutes."

"Gotcha! We're taking off now."

"I'll be there to back you up in the Orage."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He clicked it off and put it in his pocket.

He faced the men and informed them. "There's a special train in the central station that's heading to Mikado."

"When?" Volt asked.

"In half an hour."

"Let's go, then. We don't have a lot of time." Sion rushed down the stairs leaving the others awe-struck.

"Looks like he's got a heart after all, especially when it comes to her." Volt said.

"Heh, no kidding." Kou added as they followed Sion.

Siou climbed out of the dumpster, brushed off her uniform, and started to pace back and forth while her thoughts were going in many directions.

"This is probably where I can get that Dragonball. But in order to get it, I'll have to save her. This was supposed to be an errand but this has turned out to be a rescue mission."

She stopped and thought aloud "I guess I have no choice but to save Dominique and..." She gulped. "Help out these...bouncers..."

She started to shiver but she decided to move forward. "What choice do I have?" She followed the radar and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

The trio headed through a gateway to the town square where a fountain stood in the center. A ninja landed in front of them.

"There's another one." Sion said.

"Yeah. There's a whole bunch of them." Kou added.

They were surrounded and the gates started to close. Siou laid her hands on them and watched the fray.  
"I don't think they're gonna let us through." Volt said snapping his knuckles.

"Then let's waste 'em!" Sion braced for battle.

The ninjas were being tripped and mule-kicked by him. Volt used his wrestling moves and Kou used his kicking skills.

When Volt taunted "You ready?" Kou punched a ninja back, Volt caught it and slammed it to the ground, still holding him.

"Here goes!" Sion yelled as he kicked it clear across the place. The routine was like using a field goal.

Eventually, the goons were knocked down and Siou sighed with relief.

"We've wasted enough time on them." Sion muttered.

"Yeah, we got bigger fish to fry." Kou added as he shuffled his hands.

But before Sion opened the gate he saw a stunning sight.

"What is it?" Volt asked.

Sion looked at it. It was a black panther watching them but it scampered away.

"You recognize that black panther?"

"No."

Kou put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Let's get going. We're gonna miss the train."

"Yeah..."

They ran past the gateway and Siou followed without them noticing her.

The three were almost at the train station when Sion stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Volt asked.

"Rent-a-cops." Sion observed.

"Security is tight, as expected."

"We're running out of time." Kou said impatiently.

"Then I guess we'll break through the front."

They snuck up but as Volt stepped on a stick the security guard yelled. "Hey! What're you doing there!"

As if he had nothing else to say, Kou answered. "We're hitching a ride is what we're doing."

"Not on my watch you're not! Where you'll be hitching a ride to...is jail!" He called his buddies and they ran into a fight.

When it ended, Volt apologized. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

They leaped over the wall and the other guards noticed them.

"I think that's it." Kou said as they reached the train, but some security guards ran toward them.

"Not again..." Volt mumbled.

They gathered with their backs touching each other. "I didn't expect such a warm reception." Kou muttered.

"Shouldn't the train be departing soon?" Volt asked.

"Uh-huh, it oughta be. We'll time it just right just as it starts to take off. When you hear the bell start bookin' for the train. Don't miss your cue."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Volt referred to the guards.

"You're not getting paid enough to die! Now get out of my way!" Sion shouted as they split to face the guards.

Unfortunately there were too many of them, so they didn't have enough time to defeat them all.

"The train's moving! Crap we better hurry!" Kou said.

He and Volt jumped on but the guards were still on Sion's tail. He kept running for the train but it kept going faster.

"Sion, move it!" Kou said.

He was nearing the edge as Volt stretched out a hand and told him to jump. It was far enough for Sion to grab and pull him onto the train's rear. They were all off to Mikado.

Siou watched it take off and the only way to reach them is call the Nimbus. She did and it came to her. She jumped on it and followed the train through a long, dark tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make them long but not too lengthy. Chapter 2 will be up soon; to be continued...**


	3. The Journey to Mikado

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Bouncer or DBZ, they go to their respective owners. I accept that. Please r&r, enjoy. Be warned, this chapter describes Echidna, reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Journey to Mikado**

_I hope this train is leading to Mikado. Maybe Dominique is on this train so I can get the Dragonball here. But I need to somehow get there without being detected..._ Siou thought.

Even though she was only five feet away, she can hear the bouncers talk over the train's ruckus as it raced on the tracks.

"We made it...somehow." Volt thought aloud.

"It looks like we're on a tanker car. This thing's probably carrying rocket fuel for that shuttle launch everyone's been talking about." Kou added.

"You think Dominique's on this train?" Sion asked.

"The special forces are the ones who kidnapped her. Dominique's at Mikado by now." Volt informed.

"Oh, really? You seem to know a lot about this, Volt." Kou said sarcastically.

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Damn! They know we're here?" Volt thought out loud.

"After that mess we made back there, YES!" Kou answered.

Inside the engineer said over the warning "We may have intruders in the last car. Investigate at once. Remember, no guns. We're transporting rocket fuel. You got that, Echidna?"

"Roger." A lady with spiky red hair and who looks like a prostitute stood up and talked to the guards. "We got company. They're stowaways, make sure you give them an appropriate welcome." They nodded and they headed out.

Everyone was shivering but Kou started to complain. "Ohhh maaan. We're gonna freeze out here. I wish at least there would be a heater inside this train!"

_Is there any way to get in?_ Volt thought curiously.

Suddenly they heard taps on the roof, they knew exactly what it was coming from.

"Guess there's no point in hiding." Sion said.

"How convenient. I was hoping to get pumped up." Volt smacked his fist on his hand and Sion was the first to climb the ladder and enter the battle.

Siou was amazed that these people can still fight, even on top of a train. What was really stunning was that as soon as the guards were down, the three leapt onto another car where they faced more of them, without falling over.

In a short while, they were knocked out but that wasn't all. Echidna and two other rent-a-cops were waiting for them. The lady spoke "If you're gonna need a ticket, you're gonna have to pay. And this ride ain't cheap."

"Where did you take Dominique!" Sion confronted but Volt stopped him and stepped in front.

"So nice to see you again...Echidna."

She looked shocked to meet him. "I-is that you, Volt! I thought I finished you off."

"Indeed. But I'm not the Volt you once knew. Now it's your turn to take a trip to hell."

She straightened her arms and said triumphantly "Hmph, this time I'll make sure I finish you off, along with your friends."

Kou chimed in "You'd be such a hottie if only you kept your mouth shut."

"ERRRGH! We'll see about that!" Echidna screamed as she and her guards charged toward them.

Most of Echidna's attacks were ground sweepers and she kept moving around swiftly. The two guards went down first, then eventually so did Echidna. The bouncers only had a few bumps and bruises. Siou wished that she can help them out, at least once. She was, however, relieved when she left the tunnel so she had more room to roam.

"What's wrong, Echidna? I'm still standing." Volt teased.

"You're still a jerk, Volt." She wiped blood off of her swollen lip as she said "It's not over yet. I'll teach you a thing or two about a woman's wrath, the next time we meet!"

She leapt off the train and into the water below the bridge. Sion climbed down the ladder and entered the cargo bay as Kou wondered what hapened between Volt and her. He looked up and saw an aircraft heading their way.

"I think we'll save storytime for later."

_She's here..._ Kou thought.

They headed inside as the mysterious fighter jet flew toward the train and kept shooting it. The clatter was so great that Siou had to cover her ears. She didn't want the jet to see her.

_What's that plane doing here! Is she insane! The bouncers are in there! They're gonna get killed!_ she thought. She realized that they are the only hope to get Dominique and the Dragonball back in one piece.

Meanwhile they were inside and the train shook as the plane left.

"Captain, that last attack disabled the brakes!" the egineer shouted.

"W-what! We're almost at the station!"

"The brakes are out?" Sion realized, expecting the worst.

"This thing's carrying rocket fuel. If it slams into the station, we're all gonna be a lot warmer." Kou informed.

"Let's detach the last car." Volt suggested.

"Ugghh. Leann did you just do overkill!" Kou thought aloud.

Siou wished she could chase and stop the aircraft just as it flew off, but for some reason, the bouncers are her top-most priority. She thought that they are her only means of success for this salvage mission.

"The coupler's locked with a card key." Volt said.

A card slot was glowing on the wall next to the cargo.

"And where are we going to get this 'card key?'" Kou asked.

"It's probably in the engineer's cab."

"But the cargo's in the way." Sion said.

"Then we'd better find one in this car."

"Hey, what if we don't find one!"

"We're toast."

The alarm started to get louder, indicating that the train is almost at the station with the brakes cut off.

"Cut the chatter." Sion muttered as he scrambled to get a card key.

The white suitcase located next to the cargo didn't have it, neither did the brown chest in the left corner. However the chest to the right had it and he slipped it in. After a few seconds, the cargo was detached!

"Yahoo! We did it!" Kou cheered.

"It's not over yet. The brakes are still out of commission." Volt said.

The train crashed and exploded at the station. Everyone died except Siou and the trio.

"Whew, looks like we're still alive." Kou sighed.

"Stay sharp. We're in Mikado's domain now." Volt said.

"Let's get going!" Sion said as they headed inside the station beside the flames.

This was quite unfortunate because Siou couldn't follow them with her Nimbus. So she went around the place and she would hope to meet them at the other end.

* * *

Inside the maze there were three floors and each one held some security guards. They were getting to be quite a nuissance since the trio have been fighting them all night. It was quite an easy run. Eventually they made it to two massive doors that said EXIT across them.

"An emergency exit." Volt observed.

"Does it lead outside?" Sion asked.

"This is the only exit, man. We don't have much of a choice." Kou said as he touched the glowing pink warning button. It turned blue as the doors started to open.

Up in the sky Siou was waitintg for them on her Nimbus. Below she could see small aircrafts of some kind searching the premises. She knew that it was from Mikado, too. Even the three noticed them as well.

"An air-carrier. They must be looking for us." Volt said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh. What now?" Kou asked.

"We'll hitch a ride." Sion suggested.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea. So, should we just go up to them and say please." Kou said sarcastically.

"Hey, you were the one who would go on that train, even though Dominique wasn't on there." Volt countered. Kou shut up.

"We'll look for a chance to jump on."

"It's going to be a long shot."

As it neared below their hiding spot they leapt onto it. "Okay...Now!"

"This is insane!"

With a loud bang they landed. "What the hell!" the pilot said shocked.

"Sorry, but we're taking this air-carrier." Volt said.

"I don't think so!" One of the agents retorted.

The three of them fought them and they were more agile than the security guards. But eventually they all fell down, except the pilot.

"It was nothing personal." Volt said to them.

He walked up to him. "Hey."

Startled for his life the pilot asked "Y-yes!"

"Keep flying this thing."

"Y-yes, sir." As the air-carrier headed for Mikado, Siou and her Nimbus followed.


	4. A Deadly Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bouncer or DBZ. They belong to their rightful owners. This chapter is going to be intense and it contains a lot of spoilers, you've been forewarned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Deadly Enemy**

The aircraft flew over an enormous woods and a dome approximately 50 feet towered above it. The pilot circled around and the bouncers saw an unconcious Dominique, but she wasn't wearing her usual attire. Instead she was wearing a pale blue tanktop, shorts and arm coverings.

"Dominique!" Sion was surprised to see her alive.

"Yo, driver, drop us off over there." Kou said but he didn't.

He jumped off the air-carrier and opened the parachute. "He got away."

"Volt, you scared him."

He rushed to the controls and attempted to land it. He passed the tower on his first time.

"Hey, you passed it."

"Dammit!"

The aircraft crash landed near the woods as the bouncers jumped and rolled off.

As they walked away from the busted aircraft Kou looked perplexed.

"I could have nine lives for this mission, and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Just be grateful you're alive." Volt said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

They walked to the blue dome.

"That dome. I'm sure I saw Dominique in there." Sion said optimistically.

"Let's go check it out."

"Easier said than done."

They walked on but they didn't notice Siou land her Nimbus upon the trees. The thick canopy was perfect for her camouflage outfit. The tree limbs weren't very far so she was able to reach from one tree to the other, and for the far ones she could use her Powerpole. As they continued trekking, they saw a few dobermans roaming the premises. They hid in a nearby bush.

"Fancy pets, eh...?" Sion observed.

"I'm sure they're more than that." Volt added.

"Like I said, easier said than done." Kou whined.

"Shut up. We don't want them to find us."

From the looks in their eyes, Siou noticed that the dogs were only androids.

_Just like the Red Ribbon Army. A lot of androids..._ she thought.

Overhead the bush shook and the dogs started growling. That gave a cue for the ninjas to appear as they leapt from tree to tree.

"Special forces!" Volt warned.

"Look at all of this security. This has gotta be the place!" Kou said amazed.

"Yeah, Dominique must be in there." Sion added. "Get out of my way!"

"Be careful, this is their turf." Volt whispered.

"I hope we're not too late." Kou worried.

The ninjas were easy but the dogs were ferocious. Luckily they were easy for trips and low kicks. Eventually, they've been swept away, but there were more ninjas along the way and the leader of the pack showed up as he leapt from a nearby tree.

"I knew I'd find you here." Volt said.

The ninja spoke "How does it feel to have your woman taken away from you?" He licked his lips.

"I'll save her after I bust you up!" Sion countered.

"Unfortunately, that's not how this story goes. Here we have the advantage." He lowered his goggles. "You don't stand a chance. You will NEVER get the girl back!"

"I've got what it takes to save her!" Sion said.

"No one can beat the great Mugetsu!" he retailiated.

His moves were twice as fast as the other colleagues. But when they gained up on him, he didn't stand a chance. Sion punched him back and Kou twisted his arm.

"You're going doooown!" Volt yelled as he slammed him to the ground.

"OOWWWWW!" he squealed as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm not gonna lose anyone else...ever again..." Sion contemplated.

"What kind of crazy operation did he have? It messed up his mind!" Volt said.

"Whoo! Tell me about it!" Siou commented.

At that moment the bouncers noticed someone was here.

"Who was that!" Kou asked.

"Another of his special forces!" Volt wondered.

"She must've followed us!" Sion added.

The branch she was sitting on snapped! She fell with a thud and she was out cold. They walked toward her and wondered. "Who is she?" "Is she from Mikado?" "Let's find out."

Sion in the middle knelt and shook her arm. Her eyes slowly opened. "Unnnhhh..."

When she came around she startled with her hands up. "Agghh! Please don't harm me! I'm not who you think! I-I'm not from Mikado!"

"How do you know about Mikado?" Sion asked.

"Ahhh...I followed you guys here and I heard that the girl, Dominique, has been captured and taken here. I eavesdropped while you were at the bar. But that's not why I'm here. The point is she has something valuable of mine. I look for these sacred things called Dragonballs and I saw one on her left earring. Look!" She took out the four-star ball.

"I've never seen anything like it." Volt admired.

"My friends have been looking for these." She put it back in the mini sack.

"Are you from the military?" Kou asked.

"No, I'm not. Please, let me explain. It started out as an errand but it turned catastrophic when I saw her get snatched away and brought here. I know I can't do this alone, but I'm sure I can trust you."

"It seems your heading the same direction as we are. I don't want another person getting hurt." Sion warned.

"I have a weapon and some fighting skills thanks to my friends. How's this. If I can help you rescue Dominique, then we can both benefit on getting her and the Dragonball back."

"Deal. Will you help us?" Volt asked

"Of course, I'll do my best." She shook his hand with a firm, warm grip.

"Hey, just don't get in our way." Kou smirked.

She rolled her eyes and regained her composure. "I'm Siou, by the way."

"I'm Sion, this is Volt and Kou." he said pointing to them.

Siou said "It's nice to meet you all, but no time for introductions. C'mon, let's go rescue Dominique! ...And get the Dragonball."

She ran after them while Kou was standing. "Just for curiousity, what are they used for, anyway?"

No one answered, he realized he was talking to thin air. He embarassingly scratched his neck and followed the trio.

They walked beside the dome and Kou was astonished of how it looked. "This thing's pretty big up close."

Volt stepped on to the wall which led to a pit that was 50 feet down. "I don't know how we're gonna get past this..."

Sion looked around and Siou followed his gaze as he found a 15 foot bare tree. "We're not giving up yet!"

He ran to it and, like a puppy, Siou followed. He jumped up from one tree branch to another until he reached the top. Then he heard a sorrowful melody come from the big piano on the floor of the massive room. "That song..."

Then he had a flashback.

* * *

Two years ago, his childhood friend was working for the Mikado group but there was a tragic event. It was about a girl that he once knew.

"What do you mean an accident!" Sion asked.

The father of the girl explained "There was a...an accident in Mikado and-"

"And what hospital is she in!"

"She didn't make it...?"

The mother started sobbing hard as tears flowed from her red eyes. "There was a massive explosion..."

"You're lying...!"

"S-Sion!"

Then he began to scream "THAT'S A LIE!"

* * *

He closed his eyes to hold back the tears.

Since she couldn't climb, Siou extended her Powerpole to reach the limbs to the branch under where Sion was standing.

"Erragh!" she groaned and took a deep breath as she admired the view, then as if she sensed his feelings she asked what was wrong. She watched the woman stop playing the piano, stood up and turn into a panther. It was the same one she saw back at the central square.

At the lower level they saw an old man who looked to be in his eighties, very fit, and had a long white beard and braid. The other was a dark guy in a heavy cloak as dark as his soul. From the sight of him, Siou started to shiver as if the temperature dropped to 30 degrees; she sensed that something was wrong. The two men looked at Dominique resting on a stone bench.

The dark man spoke "Wong, transfer Dominique to the Galeos. We will proceed according to plan."

The old man tried to reason with him, "But the satellite control center has not been repaired since yesterday's explosion."

Impatiently the man said "What do you mean, Wong? Dominique has returned. It is now possible."

"But..."

Then he turned furious. "As chief executive officer, I order you, Wong!"

"I beg to differ...my allegiance belongs to your predecessor. You're only using the Mikado group to fulfill your own selfish agenda. What would Master Mikado think of your abuse." Then he implored "Please? For your sister's sake...?"

The man in the dark cloak faced him with anger flashing in his eyes. "Then do you intend to stop me by force, Master Wong?"

Suddenly they stepped in a circle waiting for their first move. Meanwhile on top of the dome thanks to Siou's Powerpole, she asked who the man was.

"That's Dauragon!" Volt explained.

"Why is that old geezer fighting him?" Kou asked.

As if he realized the person Sion stuttered "M-Master!"

Eventually the circle stopped and in what seemed like a millisecond, Dauragon lunged toward Wong and punched him in the gut. Like a tower of bricks he collapsed in a heap.

As he struggled to get up, Dauragon said "In eastern cultures, they say there's only way to repay one's master, by surpassing him." He sneered "This is my payback to you, Master!"

He jumped and broke and snapped Wong's back like a twig. He moaned in agony. When Dauragon stepped off, the quartet ran in.

"No!" Sion was the first and he kneeled toward his fallen mentor.

"Forgive me, Sion...Mikado must be stopped."

"Master!" he yelled, begging he could stay with him.

With his last breath, he spoke "You must do it...Sion..." He closed his eyes and remained lifeless.

"Master..." he grieved.

"Oh, no. Who would do this...?" Siou asked in fright.

"I see that you've studied under Wong. That would explain why you've been so difficult to deal with." Dauragon greeted.

Sion slowly stood up and vowed "I'm avenging my master...and I'm taking back Dominique!"

"She's my sister. I'm the one who will take her back!"

"What!"

"I should thank you for protecting her. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Do you take me for a fool!"

Dauragon challenged "I guess I have no choice but to fight you, then. So be it, I'll show you how it feels to be utterly powerless. I will take on all three of you at once. I shall add another handicap, as well."

He stretched his chains, Siou gulped and ran out of the room and hid. "No way I can fight this guy! What was I thinking! If they lose..." she whispered to herself.

The black panther hissed as her fur stuck up.

"You're out of your mind! You don't stand a chance!" Sion retorted.

Dauragon's uppercuts, punches, and kicks were powerful and agile. The panther just kept pacing around until she found a fighter open for her to strike. The bouncers switched from the panther to Dauragon, his melee attacks were impressive. The cat was easily won compared to him, even their team attacks were all for naught.

"How could they have missed...!" Siou whispered.

Whenever they took a critical hit, she muttered. "Oh, boy..! Aw, no! Yikes! Damn, that was painful!"

Staggering on their feet they eventually knocked him out, only for a couple seconds. As he rose, Sion noticed something; Dauragon was using only his right hand while the left was behind his back! "Next time, try using BOTH hands!"

"Wong has taught you well." he amused. "Hmph...Apparently I have underestimated you. But how about this."

As fast as lightning, Dauragon used the same technique on Sion and he flew back across the room. Volt and Kou rushed to his aid.

He said as he walked toward her unconscious prisoner "It was fun while it lasted, but I have other more pressing matters...as does Dominique..."

He snapped his finger and the floor collapsed right under them. Amazingly the floor reappeared after it dropped. The panther walked toward his side as he sneered. "It is almost time, Dominique."

Next to the tree Siou watched the fight unfold.

_They lost! Are they actually dead?_ she thought and then shook her head.

"No! They can't be! I-I can still feel their power levels, but they're really faint. We can still save Dominique, but...not like this."

She rubbed her chin and her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "No way I can fight Dauragon by myself. I...got an idea."

She rushed to a bush where her Nimbus was parked. She jumped on it and it took off in a flash; fortunately Dauragon was so occupied with Dominique, he barely even noticed.

* * *

The sun was rising in an orange sky by the time she returned to Goku's home. She parked the Nimbus next to a window where he and the others were having breakfast. As usual, Goku was the fast eater and Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and Trunks were sitting discussing about what they'll do during the day.

She knocked and she heard Gohan's permission to come in. She did and said hello to everyone.

"Well, how did you do?" Bulma said with glee.

"Not good. I didn't get the Dragonball yet. There seems to be a huge problem that I can't solve by myself." Siou almost burst into tears.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Where do I even start?"

"How about from the beginning, take your time and fill us in." Goku said.

She took a deep breath. "Alright. I met three new friends, they're bouncers from a town called Dog Street. They were trying to rescue a girl named Dominique, who has a Dragonball on her earring. We went to a place called Mikado where there were some android dogs and a lot of ninja warriors. We just faced a strong individual known as Dauragon who is the head of Mikado. He was the one responsible for kidnapping Dominique and the bouncers. He even killed an old man with a single punch. He was so powerful that I couldn't bare to face him alone. Will you help me out?" she begged.

"Of course we will. From what you saw, it's kinda like the Red Ribbon Army." Goku said.

"Hey, I know what could work. How about my little brother will join you." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe Trunks can go with us. Those two will be perfect for this mission. Besides, their young. They can learn a lot from this experience." Siou beamed.

"Hmmm. That could work." Bulma said.

"You really don't mind?"

"Well, I am a bit concerned, but if that's what you want to do then...I guess I can accept it."

"Oh thanks, Mom." Trunks hugged her.

"We'll do great. You can bet on it. Besides, this could be fun!" Goten said.

"See, Goten's got the right attitude!" Goku said as his son did some funny battle poses.

"With the three of us working together, what could possibly go wrong?" Trunks asked.

"What were they called...'bouncers?'" Goten queried.

"Yes. But they don't bounce around. They're people who guard bars." Siou explained

"Oh...This could be int'resting." Trunks said.

"Well, I guess that's that. You're all ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am." Goten and Trunks said together as they saluted.

"Good luck you two!" Goku said.

"Yeah, and be careful." Bulma added.

"Of course. We'll be fine." Trunks said and the trio walked to the Nimbus.

"What is this place, um...Mikato?" Gooten asked.

"Mikado. There's an ahh in it." Siou clarified. They were off back to Dauragon's turf in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Back at the Mikado tower, Dauragon was still looking over his 'sister' and the black panther was nudging his leg to get attention. He had a flashback when he was just a kid.

Somewhere in Dog Street there was a massive hospital and rain was pouring in sheets. The wind was howling as he desperately knocked on the enormous door.

"Plase open up! My sister! She's dying!"

The door opened with a squeak and a woman who looked to be in her thirties appeared. "Oh, dear. Where are your mother and father?"

"..."

"Um...O-one moment. Doctor! Doctor!"

A few minutes passed and the same woman appeared. "I'm sorry...The doctor's on a house call right now. You'll have to find another hospital..."

She slammed the door and the boy nearly cried. "Please! I don't have anywhere else to go! Please! Please save my sister!"

He burst into tears as he continued knocking several times. Eventually he tired out and he carried her to the curb. Suddenly there was a beep and a black car drove up.

Two men stood and one of them asked "Are you alright?"

The boy explained everything, about her sister's illness.

"Good heavens! To the hospital, quickly!" said one.

"At once, sir." said the other.

Soon Dauragon had another flashback. He was a teenager and Wong was sitting with him next to his dead sister in a bed.

"Master Mikado wishes to adopt you as his son...under one condition."

"Condition?"

"You must become worthy of inheriting the Mikado Group. Obviously you must excel scholastically, but you must also train your body and soul."

Dauragon nodded. "I understand...I would be more than happy to return this favor in any way possible."

"You will learn all disciplines...for your sake, and for your sister's, as well."

Then he had one more flashback standing in a cemetery where Master Mikado's grave was rested. Wong was still with him.

"You have done well in succeeding your father...You've endured harsh training, and you have matured into a young man in whom anyone will be proud. Your father will rest easy knowing that his legacy lies in good hands. From now on, you will lead the Mikado Group."

Back in the present, Dauragon picked up his sister and the panther morphed into the girl again. Together they walked, and he carried Dominque's unconscious body to a place where anybody can guess.

* * *

**A/N: Goten and Trunks were some of my favorite characters in DBZ. I especially loved it when they were together, especially when they fused into Gotenks; a very clever mash-up of the two. **

**Is it just me or does Dauragon sort of remind you of Sephiroth? Please post your comments and tell me what you think. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up shortly. Will Siou find the bouncers and Dominique alive? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Z Fighters to the Rescue

**A/N: Sorry for all the typos. I had to start a new document to get rid of them. It should be fine now. This chapter is pretty lengthy because it alternates between the POVs of the three bouncers. I've seperated these into parts so, hopefully, it won't be confusing. R&R and enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Z Fighters to the Rescue!**

"Everyone keep your power levels low, 'cause we don't want Dauragon or his minions to detect us." Siou said.

"Right." Trunks and Goten nodded.

They were nearing the tower and they realized that Dauragon, Dominique, and the Dragonball were gone. The only person they saw was Wong still dead.

_How cruel he would leave his victims like this..._ she thought.

The Nimbus slowly went around the tower until she found an air vent. Cool air was coming out of it.

"This vent can be big enough for us, but we can only go in if we were to form a line. I'll go first."

"I'll go second 'cause I'm the oldest."

"Aw, Trunks, you always say that." Goten complained.

"Okay, okay, we'll let Goten go first. But just this once." Siou said.

"Oh, alright." Trunks groaned.

"Thanks!" Goten smiled.

She opened the bars so that there was enough space to go in. She crawled in, then Goten, then Trunks. The tunnel was dark but they can still see from the light of the vents on the bottom and the sides.

After a few minutes Goten asked "Are you sure we'll find the bouncers this way?"

"I'm sure, Goten. This is the only way under the radar." she said.

"Or over the radar, hehe." Trunks giggled.

"Heh, yeah." Goten said.

"Hey, try and keep quiet while we go through these vents so no one would hear us. And look for our friends, or Dominique."

They came to three passageways: one leading to the left, right, and straight ahead. The group stopped crawling.

"Well, who should take which vent?" Trunks asked.

"I think we should use their power levels to figure it out." Siou recommended.

Trunks observed "Well...there is a very strong one to the left, and a weak one in the middle."

"The one to the right isn't so bad." Goten said.

"I'll take the middle. Goten you go right, Trunks you take left."

"Sure." said Goten.

"Alright." said Trunks.

"Oh, before you go, I want to give you some Senzu beans. Just in case." She gave two to Goten and Trunks and they wished each other good luck before they went their seperate ways.

While Siou was taking the middle passage, she felt a power level increasing little by little. Eventually, she saw a dim light coming from the left window. She hesitated and crawled to it. Through the bars she saw someone sitting next to a big cardboard box with his head bowed.

"It's Sion! It's really him!" Siou whispered.

She put her hands around the bars and watched as he woke up. He looked around and realized he wasn't with Dominique or the other bouncers anymore. He dropped on all fours and slammed his fist. "Dammit!"

He heard footsteps coming from outside of the room. He walked up and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stepped back and with all his strength banged into it. He saw two surprised security guards and took them down.

Later a black suited ninja appeared from another door. Sion raced toward him, grabbed him, and slammed him against the wall. "Where's Dominique! Is this job really worth your life?"

The warrior pointed to the door he came out of and Sion threw him to the ground. The door led to what looked like to be an office and there were two doors. He tried the left one but it was stuck so he took the right.

There was a hallway leading south but he took the door across from where he came out of. While Sion was going from room to room, Siou followed through the vents.

He went to a massive room with wall to wall glass windows and a door was straight ahead. It led to a conference room where a security guard and an orange can-like robot waited for him. It was quite annoying because it kept running into him, fortunately Sion's trips did the trick.

When he was finished, he went to the same room where the ninja laid and tried the door which was not as massive as the others. He hurried upstairs and went to another room with wall to wall windows and couches. There were four security guards and two of those can-like robots waited for him. As he took everybody down, Siou watched the fray and she was impressed of what Sion could do.

Suddenly the vent gave in and she landed on her feet. It was quite a long drop. "Arggh."

"Siou!"

She faced him. "Urggh...Yeah, it's me. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm pretty far from being alright. Dominique is still missing. And Dauragon is gonna pay for what he did to her and my Master."

"Well, then, I'm going with you. I can show you a thing or two when it comes to fending oneself." She took out her weapon.

"What is that?"

"The extending Powerpole. This staff can reach long distances and can also be used for fighting baddies. And it can never break."

"Who..gave you this?" He said holding it.

"A friend of mine named Goku used to own this weapon, but then he gave it to me as I was looking for Dominique and the Dragonball."

He handed it back. "Well, whatever it takes to save her."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Trunks crawled to a vent window at the bottom. He touched it but then he immediately backed up and looked down. The decent power level was right here. He shut one eye and saw Volt up against a wall with metal braces around his arms and legs.

"Huh. So this is that Volt guy she's been talkin' about." Trunks said to himself.

Volt woke up and looked at himself, he was trapped with these annoying braces. He took a deep breath and roared as he used all his muscle to break free. He landed on his feet and Trunks was amazed.

"Heh, I'm starting to like him already."

Outside the room a ninja went in and Volt knocked him clear across from it. More approached as he said "You guys should invest more on your restraining equipment."

He fought them with his wrestling moves and took them down.

"Wow!" Trunks beamed as he clapped his hands in glee.

Volt looked up and wondered what that noise was. He shrugged it off and looked around. "Looks like nothing's changed."

He took the stairs and went through an automatic door which led to a room with four ninjas and two can-like robots. He destroyed them all with a few bumps and bruises and went to a room where ninja suits were lined up in the walls. He later came to a massive room with seven warriors. This was almost too much for him, until Trunks showed up.

He dropped from his vent and into the middle of the fray. Everyone stopped and the goons surrounded him. Volt became wide-eyed as Trunks raised his fists. They charged all at once and in a flash of light were knocked back. He put down his raised arms and fought each warrior one by one. With his fast punches and kicks he easily outsmarted them. He even used his Buster Cannon as he gathered energy in each of his hands and formed them into a ball, pulled back, and fired. He also used his teleport a couple times. With some charged kicks the ninjas fell.

"Whoa...that was impressive."

"Thanks! It was a piece of cake. Heh, I didn't know the Mikado Group could be THAT weak!"

"You know of Mikado...?"

"Well...uhh..no. But I've heard of it from Siou. I can't wait to face Dauragon, I bet he's one hell of an hombre!"

"Indeed. Who are you?"

"My name is Trunks, and you must be Volt! Wow you've got some muscle tone and an attitude. Me like!" he commented.

"There's no time for compliments. We have to save Dominique."

"Ahhh. So that's the damzel in distress, huh? Y'know I was looking for a Dragonball that once belonged to her. Maybe we can help out?"

"There's that name again. What is a Dragonball?"

"I'll tell you all about it!" Trunks explained everything to his newfound friend.

* * *

Goten crawled fast through the vents he almost missed a lit room to his right. It was only that he sensed a power level that brought him back. He saw Kou sitting with his head bowed. He later stood up and held his nose. "Eww...Smells like a sweat sock in here! Of all the places they could've thrown me!"

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring which attracted a black clothed warrior. "Hey! Keep it quiet in there!"

"Oh, well, excuse me!" Kou outraged.

He kicked the living crap out of him and he stood over him for a moment.

_Crack!_ went the vent and Goten jumped from it.

"Whoa! What's a little guy like you doing here!"

Goten scratched his head. "Ehhh...sorry for the intrusion. I'm Goten and...I think you're...?"

"Kou Leifoh. Not that its important. This place isn't for kids, you know."

"Hey don't underestimate me of what I can do. I'm unlike any kid you've ever known. My best friend, Trunks, and I are looking for the Dragonballs from a girl named Do..mi..no?"

"Dominique!"

"Yeah, right. So...what are we gonna do with that guy?" Kou smiled at him and stripped of his clothes.

"Ugghh! Are you crazy!"

He zipped it on and the only thing noticeable was his hair. "I get it! You're disguising yourself as one of them so we don't get caught."

"We! There is no we! Why should you go!"

"Because I can help you. I'm not who you think I am. I can fight, you'll see."

Kou sighed angrily. "Alright, fine! You can go! But only if you climb on my back, inside my suit!"

"Sure!" Goten nodded.

He scurried into his back and Kou asked "Can you breathe in there?"

"Uhh...yeah. I can breathe just fine."

Kou walked out and saw two ninjas greeting each other with no words. It seems they are using some kind of sign language.

_Hmmm. I must watch closely to communicate with them._ Kou thought.

He walked up to a warrior and they both did an unparalleled friendship sign, which meant to improve communication while empathizing with others. "Keep up the good work." Kou said.

"Everything's under control." said the fighter.

He walked to a door with a card slot. "Drrgghh. I need a card key!"

Suddenly a warrior tapped Kou on the shoulder and did a lady's temptation sign which meant await further orders. Kou did the same and he said "Good day, sir."

"Working hard..?"

As he went around a hallway and neared the door a ninja appeared out of nowhere and did an old man in thought sign, it meant to maintain security using extreme caution. Kou followed and he spoke "It's all clear on our side."

After the ordeal, Kou took a deep breath to calm himself. He was sweating in that suit as he said "Alright, made it through somehow..."

He came to a fighter waiting next to a balcony and he kept switching poses from lady's temptation, to lonely warrior which meant to eliminate all targets in combat. When Kou finally got done mimicking his moves he pointed to his direction and followed the hallway to a door nearby.

But a warrior stopped him and kept switching poses quicker than a snap. Kou used the old man in thought but as he got done the soldier yelled "Identify yourself!"

He shrugged and Goten slipped out and was ready to fight with Kou. His fighting style was more nimble but not as strong as Trunks'.

While he was busy kicking he watched Goten use his Kamehameha, but he actually said "Kamekameha!" Nothing came out of his hands.

"Oops..!" he said.

Realizing he was vulnerable, a soldier punched him in the head and he dragged across the room.

"Goten!" Kou yelled.

He sprung back on his feet. "I'm fine." Then he tried the trick again. "Kamehameha!"

He had to speak it quickly because there was no time to charge it. A ball of energy shot out from his hands sending the soldier flying and plummeting to the ground. He even tried to mimic Kou's moves.

Kou lifted his leg and dropped it which knocked the soldier down. Goten did the same but he only hit a soldier's foot. "Owww!"

He hopped holding his foot and Goten felt embarassed that he was too short. Then he jumped and spin-kicked his head. With some swift moves the ninjas fell in a heap and he climbed back into Kou's back.

"Man! Where did you learn those moves!" Kou admired.

"Ahhh...it's a long story. They've been passed down from my father, to my brother, to me." Then he got homesick.

_Ohhh...I wish I can see Gohan again...or Trunks._ he thought so Kou didn't hear.

"Stop squirming!" Kou commanded. He immediately stopped.

Down the lit hallway he used old man on one while another two used lonely warrior and unparelled friendship. Kou used the same.

"Everything's under control." One of them spoke.

And they walked off. Kou did a victory pose. "Damn, I'm good!" Goten laughed.

In the next room, Kou eavesdropped on a conversation involving two warriors.

"Hey, did you hear that no one's being allowed on the executive floor?"

"Yeah, I heard they took some kind of top-secret cargo up there."

"Sounds like trouble to me. It might be a good idea to stay away from there." That gave Kou an idea.

_Maybe that's where Dominique is._ he thought. "Guess I'm going up."

He took the elevator with a ninja inside. A couple minutes later his cell phone started ring. He struggled to turn it off in his suit, but he managed to hit the button. It got his attention. "No! Not now!"

He pointed to his waist which meant "Oh, this?"

Then he stretched his arms as if he was waking up. "It's just my wake-up alarm."

Next he posed. "You got that?"

The fighter crossed his arms and after a few seconds he gave him a thumbs-up. Kou held his heart since he avoided this conflict.

* * *

Sion and Siou ran down a hallway and saw a black panther jump down in front of them. They both gasped

"Hey you're that..." Sion stopped in midsentence.

It just looked at him with no malice then disappeared as it jumped through the door. He followed to a dark blue room with a large computer system, On the screen was a list of topics and a diagram that shows every floor in the Mikado building. He entered the first one and it read **Project M Special Forces**. There were three headshots of Mugetsu along with his name and the text box read:

**A project modifying the subject ROBOTOMY surgery. The nervous system has been enhanced assist in the completion of assigned missions. However, this stimulation of the fighting instincts tends to cause the subject's mind to degrade. Presently, the subject has been assigned as the leader of the Special Forces Unit.**

"Wow! That's the same guy I saw in the woods earlier." Siou said.

"You were watching?"

"Yes. Luckily, no one noticed me."

Sion highlighted the next floor down and it read **Special Forces Mass Production Type G-1. **Two headshots and a body shot was shown along with the name MSF Elite. The box said:

**The preproduction version of the mass produced M type. They obey their orders accurately, even while using relatively simple and short commands. The primary feature of the G-1 is that it utilizes the same system as the M type. Testing shows that this unit exhibits almost the same results in the right environment, as the M type. Presently, these units are assigned as elite members in the Special Forces Unit.**

"Geez, no wonder there's so many of these guys! This explains everything."

Sion went down and the next one was **Special Forces Mass Production Type G-II**. The box read:

**The Type G-II is a lower quality model of the G-I. These units are the most economical version in the G series. Presently, these units are assigned to the Special Forces Unit.**

"G-II? I can barely tell the difference. Okay, what's next?"

The program was named **Mechanical-Electronical Engineering Version II. **It was an MC-07. A white tall robot with scrawny arms appeared. The box read:

**Mikado Corporation's original service machine, easily manufactured, and possessing a high degree of flexibility. It is one of the many popular products that Mikado produces. This unit is the flagship model for the Mikado Corporation. We intend to develop future machines based on the present popularity and potential of our current machines.**

"Not like those garbage can ones that we saw." Siou said.

Next was the **PD series**. The body looked like an android with spiky gray hair and a lot of veins. The box read:

**A project that clones a complete human from only a small sample of cells. By converting the internal organs into machinery, the subject's life span is extended to almost infinite proportions. Within the PD series, the unit that made the most innovative difference with the new tecnology is No. 4. Once the PD series project is completed, the technology will be transferredfor use on "Project A2."**

"Androids...just like the Red Ribbon Army. And Dauragon is like Dr. Gero." Siou muttered.

"What?"

"N-nevermind."

The next section read: **Biological Enginerring I**. The name was Watchdog. "These were the same dobermans that appeared in the woods." Siou thought. "Nothing but androids." The box said:

**A biological weapon created through bio-experimentation. The main goal is to rapidly enhance the abilities of the experimental subject. The subject is easy to handle andresponds to simple orders sufficiently. We are in the process of expanding our research into new areas with these results.**

The next was **Biological Engineering II-Bionoid Experiment**. There was a young girl's portrait and her name was Kaldea Orchid. Sion tried to sound out the name

"Kal...dea..."

Then, it hit him like a mad truck. "Kaldea!"

Then he had flashbacks about their youth playing on the field, then it shattered as he realized what happened. "It wasn't an accident...They were experimenting on humans...?"

"That...kinda looks like that same girl I saw at the dome. You told me that she-"

"Shhh. Not now." Sion said and they continued to read.

**Upon evaluating the unanticipated side effects manifested by the PD series, we intend to broaden our research related to cloning. Our bext example of this project is Kaldea. The one drawback with our present technology is the treatment ages the subject's cells approximately 10 biological years.**

"Ow, nuts!" She smacked her head. "How can I be so dumb?"

She immediately calmed herself as she read the last one which said **Project A2. **The name was Aggelos Anastasius. And a picture of Dominique was on it. However the box read:

**A password is required to access further information on this topic. Please enter your password.**

"Dominique!" Sion looked at the header. "What the...What's this A2 Project?" He looked at the small text box. "I need a password..? Dammit!"

Siou grabbed his shoulder. "Sion! Look out!"

The door behind him opened and a black warrior tried to punch Sion but hit the screen instead. Another elite appeared and Siou whacked him with her Powerpole. Sion kicked and punched the other one until they were both down. The door ascended then descended as they walked through.

It was a massive room with golden walls and a lot of red carpets. They ran as fast as they could but the door shut in front of them. He slammed his hand on it and then the black panther materialized from behind.

"Not again! I'll teach that thing a lesson!" He ran to it and Siou just stood, watching the fray.

The panther was low but sometimes she stood on her hind legs to take a scratch out of him. There weren't too many scratches, though. In a minute he took her down. It eventually stood back up and transformed into a woman with shoulder length black hair and a heavy green robe. "What the...So now it's human!"

She huffed and Sion asked "W-who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Huh?"

She went on all fours and turned into the panther again. She ran into the door and it started to open. "What was that all about?"

"Um, Sion, you forgot something?"

"Dominique!"

They walked to a room where she laid on a shiny yellow couch and he tried to wake her up but was ambushed by Mugetsu. He started to strangle him as he struggled to break free. Siou stuck out her Powerpole and prepared for battle.


	6. The Reunion

**Chapter 5: The Reunion**

At the dark room with the busted computer there were papers scattered all over the floor. Volt and Trunks surveyed the damage. "Someone was definitely here. Was it Sion or Kou?"

He found a new piece of paper compared to the other faded ones. That paper had a recent date. "A report...?"

Volt began to read it. "The CEO's assassin has been terminated, eh? Hmm."

"What is it, Volt? You found something?" Trunks asked.

"Echidna!" Volt crumbled up the paper and threw it to the ground.

"Echidna...? Why does that name sound familiar..?" Trunks rubbed his chin.

"Oh...wait for me!" He rushed to catch up.

They entered a golden room with red carpets and walked to a door where Dominique rested on the couch.

"The Dragonball is there! In the earring!" Trunks gasped.

They saw Sion being attacked by Mugetsu and Siou shaking with her Powerpole in hand.

* * *

"That was way too close...I better shut off my comm for now..." Kou whispered.

"I thought you did turn it off."

"No, that was the ignore button."

"Ohhh..."

He stopped and said "Okay, you know what? I think you shouldn't be behind my back anymore."

"Really! I'm free! Yay!"

"Shhh! Quiet down! Don't you want to attract more elites!"

Goten covered his mouth "N-no!"

"That's what I thought."

The elevator opened with five soldiers inside and one of them spoke "We will begin securing the executive floor!"

They walked past him and he followed. Goten was behind Kou's back and his legs lined up to his. Nobody saw them. Kou paced forward and Goten slowly walked behind the group.

"How's my knight in shining armor?" Mugetsu asked while choking Sion.

"S-Sion!"

"S-Siou! W-where's Trunks!"

"Lookin' for me?" he said from behind with his arms folded, smiling.

Kou looked at Dominique. "Sorry. But I better get Dominique while I still can."

He snuck toward her but Volt grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. He was almost like a paperweight. "Volt! Hey wait, it's me!"

Then the wrestler threw him toward Mugetsu. "Whaaaaaa!"

He crashed into him and Sion went down on all fours.

"You'll pay for that!" Mugetsu said as he stood up and faced Volt.

"Sion, I thought I told you to stay sharp!"

Sion regained his strength.

"Urrghh! That hurt really, really bad, VOLT!" Kou took off his mask.

Sion was astonished to see him. "Kou?"

"You look pretty spiffy in that outfit, Kou."

"Whatever." He discarded his costume and looked at everyone including, Siou, Goten, and Trunks. "Well, looks like we got our team together!"

"Yeah!" Goten remarked as he made a fist.

Mugetsu shook his in fury. "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He ripped off his goggles, despite the pain he yelled. "I don't care if I destroy my mind...as long as I slaughter ALL OF YOU!"

Always the calm one, Kou said "The moment you lose your cool, you lose the battle."

"That's some sound advice!" Siou commented.

There was Mugetsu and five other elites so it was easy to pick who wants to dance with whom. Everyone kept switching around while the Special Forces picked their victims. The battle was so overwhelming that Goten and Trunks didn't charge up their attacks, nor use their Ki. Even Siou could barely use her Powerpole.

It was a free-for-all in that small room and Mugetsu had some new moves. He was able to disappear in a fog and attack from above, unaware of the combatant's location. It was quite a shocker, but thanks to Goten and Trunk's Saiyan skills, they wiped the room clean with minimal effort. Everyone realized that Goten and Trunks had more energy than the fighters combined! Once again, Mugetsu let out an annoying howl as he got knocked to the hard, cold floor.

Kou stood over him and mocked "See, you gotta keep your cool."

After the fight. Sion ran to his best friend. "Dominique!" He tried to wake her up. "Dominique..! Dominique...!"

He put his hand on her cheek, how warm and comfortable it felt. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sion's charming face. "Sion...?"

He hugged her which has never happened before.

"Sion!" She realized that she wasn't dreaming, it was really him!

"Always getting me in trouble...You had me worried..."

"This is the first time you ever hugged me!" They have finally reunited after God knows how long.

"Awww. I love a Kodak moment." Siou stated.

"What's a Kodak moment?" Trunks asked.

Goten smiled and folded his hands. "So this is Dominique...and there's the Dragonball!"

"We'll snatch it later, Goten." Siou said.

"Uhh, I don't mean to intrude...but can we save the love scene for later?" Kou put his hand on Sion's shoulder.

"Yeah. We have to get out of here first." Volt added.

"Sorry, let's get going."

"Great, but which way to we go?" Kou questioned.

"Security's tight everywhere. Maybe if we head to the rocket tower, it might provide us with a little cover."

"Sounds good to me!" Sion said.

"Okay, let's move." Volt led the way, along with Goten, Trunks, and Siou. Sion went with Dominique holding hands.

Kou stopped and thought "Sion, I hope it doesn't take a turn for the worst." And then he went with the group.

"So, you're the girl we've heard of!" Goten admired. "Nice to meet you!"

She shook his hand "It's nice to meet you, too."

"I'm Goten. These are my friends Trunks and Siou."

"Thank you for helping my friends!"

"Aww its nothing. By the way, you do have something of ours." Trunks stated.

"What is it?"

"That part of your earring...the three-star ball. Goten, Trunks, and I were looking for these things." Siou explained.

"Oh, okay." Dominique snapped off her earring and took of the orange orb. "Here, take it." She handed it over.

"Thanks." Siou put it inside the sack where her four-star ball was. Suddenly the two of them started to glow, signaling that they were finally together.

_Now all I need is get outta here and we can summon the dragon_. she thought.

"What's so special about it?" Dominique queried.

"Hm?"

"The ball in my earring...what are they used for?"

"Welll...it's-"

"There are intruders in the rocket tower. Switch all robots to security mode." A male voice spoke over the speaker, an alarm was going off. "The intruders are headed for the shuttle area." It turned off.

"Damn! Security's tighter than I thought." Volt sighed.

"With all seven of us together, we stand out like a sore thumb." Kou exaggerated.

"I'm sorry." Dominique hung her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is we need a decoy."

"I see." Volt said. "One of us will escape with Dominique. The other two will draw away the guards."

"So, who will go with Dominique?" Kou asked.

Sion put a hand on Dominique's shoulder and brought her close. "I'll go with her!"

"Thanks, Sion!"

Kou huffed. "So we're the docoys, then?"

"Uhhh, yep." Siou added.

"I'll go with Kou!" Goten said with enthusiasm.

"I pick Volt!" Trunks chose.

"Alright, I'll go with Sion, then." Siou said.

She took out her Powerpole and explained it to Dominique. In a couple seconds the doors swung open and a bright light shined in everyone's eyes.

"Damn!" Kou shielded his eyes.

"Come on, Kou!" Volt said.

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Be careful you four!" "

They left Siou, Sion, and Dominique by themselves

"Let's go, Dominque. Stay close to us."

"Okay!"

"Let's do it!" Siou said as she and Sion fought a big orange robot with a massive chest and scrawny arms and legs.

Siou sensed there were many of the robots and she increased her power level.

She did an amazing trick: She used all her strength with her Powerpole and whacked off its legs so the robot became immobolized, it can only move its arms.

With Sion and her it shut down and they moved to the next one. An orange can-like robot appeared and Sion used his lower punches to break it. He took a few hits but he was alright. While he was fighting it another one appeared and hit Dominique with its arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Siou said as she knocked off its legs. She continued to hit it until it turned off.

The trio descended to the lower floor where a white robot with short arms and the same big orange robot stepped in. Sion fought the orange one while Siou did the same trick on the white one. She took a few hits but she was okay. They both shut down and they stepped up a small staircase. They skipped the two orange robots and descended the stairwell to the next floor.

Two security guards fought them. Siou took one while Sion took the other. They went down another flight of stairs to a room where a lot of orange robots surrounded them.

Sion used his Hurricane Blitz spinning like a madman while Siou used her energy blasts and Powerpole. Their attacks were around Dominique so she won't get hurt. The legs were knocked off and Sion was quite amazed that she used her Ki. He wished he could do that.

"Don't be shocked. It's something I learned from a friend of mine."

They were exhausted as they went down another flight of stairs. And Siou was running out of strength in using her Powerpole to knock off metallic legs and arms. There was a wall of robots waiting for them.

"Dammit!" Sion shouted.

"Grab on to me, we're going for a ride! Hold on tight!"

The duo did just that, then she yelled "Powerpole extend!"

The pole became longer and she stuck it to the ground as she ran. She sprung over the robots and the duo followed. They landed on their feet at the other side.

"Sayonara, suckers! Hehe!" Siou mocked.

They ran north to a green platform. Sion pushed a button to make it go down. The trio realized they would be safe. Everyone sighed with relief.

"I guess now's the time to have a little...treat." She took out three Senzu beans out from the sack.

"What's that?" Sion asked.

"These are Senzu beans. Whenever I find myself wounded in battle, these nutritous beans saved me. It can restore your health almost instantly after eating them. They say it's a mix between an uncooked bean and a celery stalk, but it pretty much tastes like a peanut. Here try it!" She handed one to Sion and one to Dominique.

They each ate their bean and they felt ten times stronger and energetic than they did before.

"See? These beans work wonders, but they're also hard to find. Goku gave them to me, just in case the time comes."

"Thanks, Siou!" Sion said.

"Anytime, Sion."

A few minutes later everyone became silent. As they watched the elevator go down, Dominque said Sion's name. "Can I stay with you always?"

"What's this, all of a sudden?"

Dominique's face grew glum. "I don't like this place. Mister Wong was the one who helped me escape."

"My master?"

She faced Sion again. "And then I met you, Sion."

"Dominique..."

"When I started living with you, you didn't talk to me much. But for the first time, I was free. For the first time, I was happy."

There was a pause for a few seconds and her voice became softer. "Can we go home together?"

Sion slowly hugged her; it was so good to be in his arms. "Of course."

There was another pause for a couple seconds and for awhile, Siou spoke gently to Dominique. "Hey...you're scared. You can have my Dragonball."

She took out her four-star ball and as they parted Dominique asked "I can have it...?"

"Yeah." She handed it over.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Oh, umm...Do you want to know a secret behind it-Well, actually there is seven of them."

"Yes. What are they?"

As soon as Siou got their attention, she explained. "These mystical balls are called Dragonballs. There are seven of them scattered all over the world. Each ball has a significant number of stars on it, so that people can know which numbered-ball they have. Right now, we have the three and four-starred balls. My friends have four back at their distant homeland...which is beyond Dog Street. There is only one ball left to find. According to the legend, when they are all gathered together, the user can summon the dragon. He is humongous and green, woth glowing red eyes and he has the power to grant him/her three wishes...anything that he/she truly desires."

She faced Sion. "If you want, I can wish your master to come back. It has the power to wish back people who are dead, you know. When this is all over, I'll get the last Dragonball and revive him with that wish. That's a promise between you and me."

He tried to hold back his tears. Just the thought of seeing Master Wong again can really come true with these small orange balls. "Alright. I promise to keep it a secret. As long as you bring him back."

"Deal." They shook hands and as soon as they stopped, the elevator reached the bottom and the trio walked off.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: I was quite excited that Dragonball: Evolution is on FX. It's not quite like the anime series, but it's not too shabby. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of suspense, so be prepared.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens**

Siou, Sion, and Dominique walked to an elevator to escape the Mikado building.

"We'll have to use that." and he pushed the down button as the contraption whirred to life.

It came down and the doors opened revealing an android with gray hair and veins. It was PD-4! The same one Sion saw on the computer earlier.

"Stand back, Dominique!" But it was too late.

He extended an arm and grabbed her. "Ahhh! Let go!"

He held him off the ground and Sion and Siou watched in horror. She immediately rushed over and jumped to reach her.

"Miss Dominique, your brother awaits you."

"I'm going home with Sion!" she screamed.

"You have much to learn my lady."

"Powerpole ex-!" Suddenly he squeezed her and she started to droop.

Sion feared she was dead. "Dominique!"

Siou ran back to him and said "I can't reach her!"

He laid her down and faced him. "Do not worry, I simply put her to sleep. Now, allow me to put you to sleep...Permanently!"

"Dammit!"

"Why don't you try putting us to sleep while you're at it." Volt said as Trunks put him down from his back.

"If you think you got what it takes!" Kou added Goten peeked from his left leg.

"Hey, we got your back!" Siou said as the kids gathered behind the bouncers.

They challenged the android. "Three on one...Those are acceptable odds."

Kou was agitated. "Acceptable! Gimme a break, we're flesh and blood over here!"

PD-4 had some powerful kicks compared to Kou's and he could use his extended arm to slap them around. He also had a zapping whip to give them quite a shock, but thanks to the bouncers' team attacks he was down and out.

"Get that weak stuff oughta here." Kou complained.

Sion looked at Dominique still lying on the ground. "Dominique, you alright?"

He and the bouncers ran to her but Goten and the others hesitated because they sensed some strong power levels coming from more PD-4s. Sure enough there were five of them walking and surrounding the trio.

"There's more of 'em!" Sion said.

"I don't like these odds at all!" Kou added as they extended their arms.

Dominique held her head as she cried in agony. "Sion...!" Then she screamed as loud as she could. "SIIIOOOOON!"

"Oh, no! This can't be..!" Siou said as she looked up at the sky. Goten and Trunks did the same.

Somehow, they saw the satellite begin to shake. As it stopped Dominique went on all fours. It began to rotate in an acute angle and then Dominique's straps on her tanktop started to make clicking noises and began to glow. Her neck snapped and she stood with her fists up. This didn't look like the Dominique they knew. She had a look as if she was being possessed.

Her eyes flashed red and she charged at the PD-4s. She got in between the two and fiercely pushed them out of the way. She grabbed the knocked out one and threw it toward the third one. Then she flipped and did a spiral kick on each of the remaining two and she faced the gang.

Everyone were flabbergasted to see her take down the androids, as if they never seen her fight before. They braced for the worst and Siou gulped. "Uhhh, guys...I think we're next."

Luckily they weren't. Dominique collapsed and a very thin layer of smoke emitted from the straps.

"Dammit! She's been activated!" Kou said surprised.

Just then, Mugetsu jumped and grabbed her.

"You bastard! You're still alive!"

"Hyah hah hah. Of course. But right now I must bring the girl to the giant shuttle, Galeos, where Master Dauragon is waiting. I'll finish you off after that!" He leaped into the air and disappeared into the darkness.

"No!"

Sion fell to his knees. "That...was...Dominique...?"

There was a pause and Siou, Trunks, and Goten nodded.

"She's Dauragon's dead sister." Volt explained.

"What...?"

"You're awfully well informed, Volt." Kou commented.

"Dauragon, the present CEO of Mikado, had a younger sister who lost her battle with a terminal illness. Using the position as the head of Mikado, he spared nothing to bring her back to life."

Sion shook him and yelled "You're lying!"

"I was a personal guard to the previous Mikado..."

Sion looked up at Volt's bewildered face.

"No wonder you know so much." Kou chimed in.

Sion let go and smacked his fists together, he didn't care about the pain.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. But right now, she needs you. Sion...I think you need her, too..." Volt said.

"We're gonna go save Dominique, right? Or else we'll never know the truth." Kou convinced him.

He slowly walked to the elevator along with Volt and Kou bringing the rear.

_We're gonna need backup._ Kou thought as he took out and turned on his yellow cell phone. Then he had a flashback which took place three months ago.

* * *

Back then, he was working in a secret agency with a partner named Leann Caldwell. Kou just met Dominique and he was talking about her to Leann. She was shocked of what she heard; she knew she was bad news, so she assigned him with this mission since he was with her.

"It's your job to prevent her from falling into the hands of the Mikado Group!"

"You mean that mega-corporation!"

"If all else fails, your job is to eliminate her."

* * *

Back in the present he talked about what happened to her and on the other side, Leann told him that the only way is to stop a shuttle called the Galeos. Her agents will try and slow it down so he could reach it. It was confirmed.

"This all makes sense. I'm beginning to understand!" Siou said.

"She's an android too, right?" Goten asked.

"Yes, she is. Just like No. 18...or how she used to be." Trunks added.

"That satellite must've taken control over her. I KNEW that satellite was big trouble! We have to get up there and destroy it!" Siou stated.

"But how? How are we supposed to get up there?" Goten questioned.

"The...Galeos...? We should follow them." The children nodded and the trio left when the elevator came down.

* * *

In a collosal room Sion, Volt, and Kou stopped as they heard footsteps. It sounded metallic, almost as if it was coming from a robot.

"Now's not the time to get all emotional, Sion!" Kou reasoned.

"We have to stop this Galeos thing." Volt explained.

There were two big orange robots similar to the rocket tower, but there was also a giant black one which zapped as it was ready for combat.

"Stay on your toes, Sion!" Kou said.

"Let's go, Sion." Volt said trying to get him out of his reverie.

_I'm in no mood to be all merciful right now. _Sion thought.

It was quite simple now that the three of them were together. They shut the robots down in a minute and they pressed on.

"The Galeos. We have to stop it before it takes off." Volt said.

Kou thought _A giant shuttle...Are they plannin' to send this thing into orbit-?_

"Congratulations! Who would've ever thought you'd make it this far!"

"Echidna!"

She was standing in front of them, boasting. "Now that Mugetsu and PD-4 are out of the picture, I shall become number one...Once I defeat all of YOU!"

Calmly, Volt said "Sorry, but we don't have time to play with you right now."

Her face turned red like the red on a peach. "I've had enough of your mockery! YOU haven't changed at all!"

She shook her clenched fist. "Ever since you became a special agent, you've been ordering me around."

Two more of these black robots stepped into the oncoming fray. "I'm not gonna let any of you get near the Galeos."

"Fine...we'll settle the score right here, right now..."

The huge robots were quite a distraction. Sion and Kou were busy taking on Echidna and one of the bots, while Volt focused on the other. It took almost twenty seconds to shut it down. Echidna seemed faster than before, but at least they had plenty of room, compared to the train. As Sion and Kou were taking a beating Volt stepped in and took the big guy out.

Last was his nemesis who did a fake death and kicked like a mule, which stunned Kou. Volt grabbed her by the legs, swung her around a couple times each time going faster, and threw her clear across the room and into a wall. At the sidelines the young fighters were awe-struck.

"Yeah! You teach her a lesson, Volt!" Trunks remarked excitedly.

"Wow." Goten said.

"They just might be able to defeat Dauragon at this rate!" Siou whispered.

Dazed and confused, Echidna went into a sitting position.

"It's over, Echidna." Volt said.

"Damn..you..It's not over yet! I can...still fight..." She stammered onto her feet.

"You lost..."

"Then kill me...I helped assassinate Dauragon's predecessor...and had you framed."

Goten, Trunks, and Siou gasped.

"No way...!" she muttered.

"It's over." Volt and the others walked away.

"I don't want to owe my life to you! You've always been like this, Volt. You always had to be better than me...I could never...beat you...!"

Volt had had it. "Enough, Echidna. Leave Mikado...and lead a normal life."

They continued to walk on and Goten, Trunks, and Siou caught up with them.

"Hey, guys!" Goten greeted.

"Sorry for the wait. I wanted you guys to-" Siou stopped as Echidna spoke, something very important.

"Wait...The Galeos is in the adjacent tower. Dominique is already on board with Dauragon." Everyone stopped.

"What!" Volt said.

The large spacecraft was shaped like a mega fighter jet, with numerous boosters and torpedoes on each side. The interior runway started to line up and a voice over at a flashing control tower spoke "Initiating launch. This is not a drill."

A massive platform slowly moved the Galeos forward then ascended toward a roof which opened up. The night sky was bright due to the immense light polution coming from the towers. The machines began to squeal as the Galeos moved down the outer runway. It started to light up and in a few seconds it started to take off with a monstrous roar.


	8. The Galeos

**Chapter 7: The Galeos**

"We're too late!" Sion said in astonishment.

Kou and Volt couldn't believe the sight of the shuttle. "So that's the Galeos!"

"It's bigger than I thought."

"Errrgh! What's keeping her? We need help now!"

"Who's help?" Goten asked.

"Wait! Hold on!" Trunks said as he saw twelve yellow fighter jets head toward the Galeos.

Siou recognized them; they were more of the same jets she saw the one shooting the train. Because of the intrusion, the spacecraft took out its guns and attempted to shoot them down, but they were too fast. One of the pilots was Leann who shot a torpedo at its back.

She then talked to Kou via earphones. "Sorry to keep you waiting. For now, the best we can do is buy you some time. Use the air-carrier to get on board the Galeos."

Back at the ground, the warriors witnessed all the action, everyone except Kou.

_Leann wants the impossible...Well as they say, you're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't._ he thought with admiration.

"What's going on?" Sion asked.

"Looks like they're trying to slow down the Galeos." Volt explained.

"Okay, let's get going!"

"How?" Volt queried.

"With that!" He pointed to an air-carrier which is shiny, intact, and full of fuel.

"You think we can catch it with THAT!"

Sion added "Let's go while those fighters are keeping it busy!"

"I just hope we can make it before the boosters ignite." Kou suggested.

"We'd better hurry!"

"H-hey what about the others!" Kou asked.

"Don't worry! We got some transportation of our own! Flying Nimbus!"

As quick as lightning it appeared and stopped in front of Siou's feet. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up on the flying Nimbus. Come on, there's not much time!"

Goten, Siou, and Trunks jumped on while Volt started the engine after Sion and Kou got onboard. but before they got a chance to lift off, Echidna called for Volt.

"Don't you die on me...You owe me a rematch!"

He nodded.

Soon the aircraft lifted off and Volt steered it toward the jets which were heading to the Galeos. The Nimbus followed and Trunks asked why he and his friends were also going there.

"The Dragonball is still with Dominique, we have to get it!" Siou said. "Besides, you want to defeat Dauragon and save the world, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

As the air-carrier neared the Galeos, Volt thought aloud "Alright...where can I park this thing?"

As it went around and tried to park in the front, a mysterious stranger jumped on to it which made the ship miss its place. The Nimbus followed but it almost crashed into it as the man jumped on the air-carrier. "WHOA!"

They almost fell off but Siou was left hanging by Trunk's hand. "I gotcha!"

With his enormous strength he pulled her back onto it and they saw a man with white hair.

"It can't be...!" Siou said while the rest gasped.

"It's Mugetsu!" Sion recognized him without his mask, crazier than ever.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I've been waiting for you! Now that I don't have to worry about Dauragon or the girl! Hm Hmm!" he sneered.

"Who's gonna pilot this thing?" Volt asked.

The bouncers just looked at him. "Okay, you guys deal with Mugetsu!"

"I can't wait to butcher all of you! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be satisfied until I finish you off!"

"That's Mugetsu!" Siou said.

"We know!" Goten answered.

"What d'you think we are, idiots?" Trunks commented.

"Volt told you!"

"Yeah, he told me, too! He said that an operation somehow made him insane, and he'd been that way since!" Goten added.

"Yeah, I read that on a computer earller. You're right! Should we help them?" she asked as she watched the duo get hammered by his swift spinning attacks.

The air-carrier didn't provide a lot of room. One of his moves was like a torpedo while another was a faker of death.

"No-no-no let them handle it. If worse comes to worse, we can always give them another Senzu bean." Trunks reassured.

When the final hit was dealt, Mugetsu fell overboard into the abyss. "No, it's not over! It's not over yet! I haven't..."

He fell toward the igniters which reached full throttle.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he was never seen again.

"Now that leaves only Dauragon!" Sion said with enthusiasm.

The air-carrier docked on the back and the Nimbus followed.

As the groups hopped off Siou spoke. "You alright?"

"So far." Sion said.

"Let me give you something before you press on."

"We should probably do this inside." Volt suggested.

"Great idea!" Trunks stated. "It is getting rather cold in here!" he shivered.

They all ran inside but they were interrupted by an observation from Siou, Goten, and Trunks...

* * *

Dauragon and Dominique were at the control room. She was still unconscious strapped in a leather chair. He was typing on a computer to use the satellite. "Let us begin, Dominique."

He stopped and said "We will start with that acursed hospital!"

The satellite opened a hatch underneath and a massive tube stuck out. It started to gather solar energy and shot it down towards the earth. The hospital exploded into smithereens, incinerating everyone with it!

* * *

"Nooo!" Siou yelled and held her head.

"Siou, what's wrong!" Sion asked.

She straightened her arms hard. "Arrrgh! It's that damn satellite! I KNEW that thing was bad news! I just KNEW it!"

She took deep breaths to calm herself, her heart was hammering so hard that she felt it was going to shoot out of her chest.

"Hey! Whoa, calm down!" Kou said.

Her hands started to shake. "It was just as I feared...That ad was a lie...!"

"About the shuttle launch! Hell yeah!" Kou said.

"I saw Dauragon on it, and I just met him so...I knew from my gut instinct that...it needed to be stopped. I mean, it was supposed to gather solar energy and convert it to a 'ground station' which turns it to electricity. I thought that because it was radiation, people could die from it...But...not like this!" She covered her face.

"Hey, come on, Siou! Pull yourself together! We all need you...!" Volt said.

"Need...me?"

"Yeah, we couldn't have made it this far without you." Sion said.

She looked into his eyes and stopped panicking. Even though it was only two nights, he and the others have been through so much. And she made some friends whom she can fight for.

She sniffed "Alright, let's see this through to the end."

"Now you're talking!" Trunks said.

"Keep your hopes up. I still can't wait to face Dauragon himself." Goten remarked.

They all started to run straight to the control room, until an unexpected guest came.

"It's you!" Sion said.

"Hey...it's that black panther again!" Kou added.

"What are you anyway!"

Goten, Trunks, and Siou stayed back and acted as backup while the trio faced the panther/woman. As usual ground attacks were effective but her lunges were stronger than they were when Sion first met her.

He kept using his tripping moves and whenever he fell, Volt and Kou got involved. Mostly this was Sion's fight. Why? He couldn't quite explain.

Sometimes the panther turned into a woman, the same one he last saw her. Her attacks were strong but slow. It seemed like she was holding back something, at least that's what Siou thought. Eventually she was down and she slowly got back on her feet; however, she didn't quite stand up. She was in a crouching position as she looked at him.

"Sion...You don't recognize me, do you? Now that I'm so much older than you."

"No...That's impossible...! Kaldea!" He rushed over to her as she collapsed in his arms.

"Mikado staged my death, and erased my existence..."

He remembered the event two years ago, about the news break and her parents telling him that she was dead. It was all a lie, and Dauragon did it intentionally. "You're saying...it wasn't...an accident?"

"They experimented on me using bionoid technology, so that Dominique...could become more human."

Volt whispered in fury. "Bionoid technology. Dauragon...you didn't...!"

"I pity him. It is so sad."

"Him!"

"Why pity Dauragon, after all the trouble he's done!" Siou retorted.

Kaldea continued in her sorrowful tone. "Dauragon...He's lonely...I must be by his side."

"Silence!"

The doors swung open as Dauragon lashed out a chain right through Kaldea's back! Blood splattered on the floor and a pendant made a clinging sound as it dropped to the floor. She collapsed with a loud thud leaving Sion shaking to the core. Everybody's, except Sion's, jaw dropped.

"I don't need such pathetic sympathy from a bionoid!" He walked back in and the doors slammed shut. The room fell deathly silent and the only sound heard was Sion's breathing.

"You...BASTARD!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran straight through the doors along with Volt and Kou, leaving Siou, Goten, and Trunks behind.


	9. The Final Showdown

**A/N: The next chapter, without a doubt, will be very intense. This will contain some spoilers so be warned. I at first had a hard time defeating Dauragon, but after a few weeks I looked up the answer on Gamewinners and used it for each bouncer, except Volt 'cause he was, and still is, the slowest.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Final Showdown!**

Back in the control room Dauragon continued to type, his fingers hit the keys like bullets. Behind the chair the massive front window showed the earth. They realized they were in space now!

"Stop it, Dauragon!" Volt said angrily.

Dauragon might explain his plot now before the nemeses get killed.

"With this satellite, I will provide unlimited energy for those who will follow me. And I will demonstrate what happens to those who cross me."

"You're going to rule the world with a satellite?" Kou asked.

Dauragon stopped typing and said "Human beings want to be controlled. They forsake those who offer no benefit. They laud those with power! They can do nothing for themselves!" He faced them with ravenous eyes. "Mankind's true desire is to be dominated by absolute power!"

He kept typing and there were numerous explosions all over the world. They looked small but they, of course, were only in space. Sion couldn't take this chaos anymore. He had to speak to Dominique to get some sense into her before she goes berserk again.

"Dominique! STOP!"

She looked as if she was having a nightmare, or at least trying to fight against something, mainly Dauragon's control over her! He slammed his fist on the keys.

"What's WRONG, Dominique!"

"I don't think your sister agrees with you." Volt answered.

"Sister! This useless puppet!"

Sion immediately remembered what Kaldea said before she died, even the time when he read about her and Dominique on the computer. It all was starting to add up. Dauragon created her dead sister as an android so he could use her as a prototype for world domination! "You're the one who created...Dominique!"

He faced the bouncers head on. "I'll take you on with both arms. This is your reward for being such a nuissance!"

"This is...This is unforgivable, Dauragon!"

"I will avenge Master Mikado!" Volt said.

"There's no turning back now! It's time to go all out!" Kou added.

And the CEO challenged them for one final showdown. The bouncers weren't fairing very well, especially when Dauragon knocked one into the rest of his teammates, which did a lot of damage. Most of their attacks were blocked and he only attacked them whenever they became open for him to strike.

"Whoa...what's with this guy!" Siou thought as she felt his power level. It almost felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Even Goten and Trunks felt the same way.

"Do you feel that, Goten? It's like it went straight through my stomach."

"Y...yeah..."

"Siou was right about him!"

Indeed, his attacks were very powerful, and they could feel the bouncers' energy decrease rapidly as they took each hit. By the time they defeated him, they began to stammer on their steps.

"I beat him...I beat him, Dominique!"

They were getting light-headed as they watched him stand back up! "You could never understand the humiliation that I have gone through!"

He threw off his cloak revealing his muscles and overalls. "The burden of having to be the best! Of having to be worthy!"

"You think I'm gonna lose to someone who's only motivated by resentment!"

"Resentment...?" Goten wondered.

"Hate! Malice!" Siou explained.

"Oh, I see."

They heard Volt say through the doors "Don't be so arrogant, Dauragon!"

"You must be jokin', right?" Kou said sarcastically.

As they watched the fight they monitored their stats.

"Look at the power levels! Their's is decreasing by every passing second! And Dauragon just keeps getting stronger!" Trunks concluded.

"This does not look good!" Siou said in terror.

From the trio's point of view, some of Dauragon's attacks contain purple energy like when he did an elbow attack.

"Heeee...Ya!"

_Wham! _

They all toppled down, this time they were suffering. They were almost at their last breath. Luckily they took him down again and as he collapsed he said "Th-This can't be...!"

"I'm a bouncer. I make a living putting my life on the line!"

"Deluded fool!" Volt added.

"Mission complete..." Kou puffed, out of breath.

Dauragon just laughed quietly then it grew. "Hyah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Good! Goooood! I never expected anyone to push me so far!"

He stood and faced them a third time. "Pardon my past discourtesies...I will forget the past...I no longer care about the indignation I have suffered. I should thank you for opening my eyes to this new indulgence!"

He ripped open his clothes and revealed a bare chest with a tattoo of a red dragon breathing fire on his back. It shocked the bouncers' nerves. "The pleasure of fighting for the sake of fighting!"

Their bodies were weak, but their hopes were not. What has gotten into them?

"Give me the best you got! I'll still beat you!" Sion yelled.

Volt said "Bring it on! It's time to pay you back for the shame you've caused both Master Mikado and me!"

_Dammit...guess I won't be able to get that date...! _Kou thought since this could be the end for him and his friends.

Sure enough, it was.

Dauragon's attacks became so fast, they could barely see his moves. Nor are they aware of their surroundings because of the condition they were in. His melee attacks were of immense strength, including the time when the dragon glowed. He unleashed his fury during his rapid punches. They tried to block it but it was too much for them; they're defense just dropped almost instantly. His spiraling Dragon Kicks caught them off guard and with a few more rapid punches and muscle mashers, the bouncers fell one after the other.

Goten, Trunks, and Siou sensed their power levels decrease to zero. Volt went first, then Kou.

"Damn.." He said as he face-planted to the ground.

Sion was the last one to go, but before he collapsed he muttered "Domi...nique..."

Siou punched the doors "No..! They've been defeated..."

They heard Dauragon roar as he made his maniacal laugh of victory. She bowed her head and took a deep breath to help her stay alert.

"I have no alternative. The doors must come down." She looked back at Goten and Trunks who appeared more bewildered than her. "You know what to do."

They nodded with uncertainty in their eyes. They've felt his strength and the damage that has been done to their comrades.

"Can we really do this, Trunks...?"

"All we have to do is believe in ourselves, and we can overcome anything." he said as he patted his shoulder like a true friend would.

Trunks grinned, then Goten.

"Let's see this thing done...even if it costs our lives. We'll always be remembered for this." Siou said with a smile on her face.

They all put one foot back and put up their fists as she took out her Powerpole.

Dauragon continued to type but then he noticed something unusual. The Dragonball he took from Dominique started to glow in his pocket. He looked down and saw it. "Urrrgh! Why does this thing keep doing that!"

The doors behind him shined and they burst open. One of the doors hit Dauragon from behind. He turned around and rage flashed in his eyes...for a short time. He looked down and saw two boys standing in his way. "This is your last line of defense! Those two little brats!"

"Yeah! That's right! We're going to put an end to you, and your plots!" Goten said with confidence.

"You tell 'em, Goten! You've gone far enough with your games! Your reign is coming to an end! Starting...NOW!"

At the start of the fight, Goten and Trunks took some severe blows. As they went down Dauragon spoke. "Ha ha! Just as I thought, nothing but weaklings!"

Suddenly they disappeared. He looked around the room for hiding spots. "Marco...Polo...! Marco..."

In a few seconds he grew impatient. "You can't hide from me, you little bastards! There's nowhere you can-"

They reappeared and _BAM!_

They hit him square in the head and landed on their feet.

"Thought we underestimated you, huh! Well, it's time to get serious!" Trunks challenged.

He and Goten yelled as they turned into Super Saiyans. Their hair turned golden, including their eyebrows,and stood up on end. Their eyes changed into a greenish-blue color and their bodies were surrounded by an energy field, which in a few seconds stopped.

Siou guarded Dominique while Goten and Trunks fought Dauragon. As they were keeping him busy, she snuck to where the bouncers laid. She crouched down and took out a couple of Senzu beans.

"I hope they have energy to eat them...Oh, no! I only have two left!"

She calmed down as she broke the two beans in half. "Well...half is better than nothing, I guess."

She manged to shove the pieces into their mouths and thrusted their necks to swallow them. They went down easily like medicine pills and she waited for thm to come around.

"Come on, guys. You can make it." she whispered.

Somehow that got Dauragon's attention. Siou looked at the madman towering over her. She turned white as a sheet and he grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Errr...ahhh!"

The Saiyan children looked at her in horror. "Siou!"

"Hehehehe!"

Goten ran toward him and he squeezed her chest under his muscular arm. She started to squeal from the pain. Goten immediately skidded to a stop.

Sion groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He realized he was still in the Galeos, and Dauragon was still alive. Then, as his eyes became clearer, he saw Dauragon holding a girl in a military outfit.

Was it a soldier? No, it was Siou!

He also looked at the short blonde children and recognized them as Goten and Trunks.

_How did they change so fast...?_ he thought, then he gazed back at Dauragon's hostage.

He slowly tiptoed behind him and stood up straight. Amazingly, Sion realized he was stronger than ever before. Almost ten times as strong! He wondered how he recovered this much in such a short time. But then his mind shifted to the task at hand; he had to defeat Dauragon and rescue Siou and Dominique.

Dauragon continued to taunt. "Meddling fools! You should kniow better than to put your companions in danger! As you may not know, I have killed them all! As soon as I get rid of this imbecile..." he squeezed harder, nearly choking her.

"...I shall destroy ALL OF YOU! And rule the world with my wrath!"

"HAAAAHH!"

Sion used his most powerful move, the Hurricane Blitz, to knock Dauragon from behind. He lost his grip on Siou and she tumbled to the floor. As she took a few hard breaths she looked behind and saw the maniac struggling to stand. She then saw Sion, healthy as a horse.

"You alright?" he said as he extended a hand.

"Sion! You're okay!" she grabbed it and went back on her feet.

"Yeah. Now let's defeat Dauragon...once and for all!"

He faced them and Trunks raised an arm. "Hold on. We'll take care of this!"

"Trunks...Goten...?"

"You can leave this nasty one to the two of us, you watch the bouncers and keep safe."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah. We'll take him down faster than you can pronounce _cok'j wok xam_." Goten remarked.

"What's that mean?"

"It means...Let's get him! Hraaah!" he lunged Dauragon in the ribcage and Trunks kicked him at his side, but missed.

He used his rapid punches which Trunks dodged with ease. Goten kicked him from behind. Sion was shocked of what the two kids were capable of.

"Surprised, aren't ya? They're a lot stronger than you will ever know." Siou explained.

He looked at the fight flabbergasted.

As Dauragon used a Dragon-Kick, Goten just rolled underneath and hit him in the shin. He retaliated by powering up a punch that sent him flying back, but Goten landed on the wall with his feet and jumped toward him.

Trunks was dodging all his melee attacks with no trouble and he teased "What's wrong? Can't keep up!"

Goten and Trunks stood and Trunks was as quick as the speed of light when he punched him in the gut. It was similar to the move Dauragon used to kill Wong.

"Hurts, don't it?" Trunks mocked.

Goten jumped and used an uppercut under his chin and the CEO of Mikado just stood there.

Strangely enough, he wasn't even breathing. They realized that his power level had vanished. As he was standing a Dragonball dropped from his pocket, rolled on the floor, and stopped. Siou picked it up and raised it over her head in triumph. The Dragonball has been retrieved! Then it started to glow along with the ball inside the small sack. This only happened when the Dragonballs are reunited.

As she looked back at her enemy he almost looked like he was smiling as he went down with a deafening crush.

"And you still couldn't beat us...with all those moves...You lost!" Sion said.

Just then the group heard some moans. It was Volt and Kou who just woken up. Goten and Trunks ran to them and squatted as they watched them get up. They immediately turned to their normal forms. Kou and Volt looked at the fallen man and realized that it was finally over.

"Master Mikado...!" Volt said in astonishment.

Kou couldn't believe what just happened; Dauragon fell thanks to these two little kids! "We made it...Leann..."

They talked about how they managed to defeat him and how they got the Dragonball back. After the long talk Sion turned and ran to his beloved. "Dominique!"

Volt tore the restraints apart and she began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Sion's face. "Sion...!"

He carried her and she spoke with fright. "It was terrible...I was dreaming that I was killing lots of people..."

Sion responded gently "It was just a bad dream and you won't have anymore of them...I promise..."

He hugged her and Volt gasped as he looked out the window. "Oh, no!"

"Hey, we're gonna ram the satellite! Volt, change course!" Kou said.

Volt walked to the controls and he said "This ain't no air-carrer..."

Just then the room started to shake.

"Dammit!" Sion shouted.

Siou, Goten, and Trunks were scared as they talked all at once. Dominique looked out at the satellite.

"The back..."

"Huh...?" Sion wondered.

"The back of...of this big ship...The back of it will return to Earth."

"What are you talking about Dominique?" Kou asked.

"I saw it in that horrible dream...This big ship splits into two!"

"In your dream...?" Volt said confused.

"It's true!"

"I'm going to trust Dominique."

"Sion!"

Realizing they had no choice, they went for it.

"Well, it's all or nothing."

"I'm in!"

"Me, too!" Goten added.

"Same here!" Trunks chimed.

"Alright, then!" "Let's go!" Siou was the last one to comment as they ran back to the Galeos entrance.

Sion hesitated as he looked at his fallen friend one last time.

"Sion...Who is she...?" Then he looked deeply at Dominique.

Just then, the baracade activated as it went down slowly.

"C'mon, Sion! Hurry up!" Kou yelled.

"I'll explain later!" He ran to the back of the Galeos where the others are waiting.

* * *

In space the Galeos seperated into two halves. One headed to Earth while the other crashed and exploded with the satellite. As time passed, parts of it and the shuttle drifted into nothingness along with Dauragon still wearing his sister's photo inside the necklace. It was quite ironic that after his sister died, he would too soon after; however, they wouldn't be reunited in the afterworld, though.

* * *

The bouncers, Dominque, and the Z fighters waited inside their half of the Galeos as the room started to brighten while they were going through the atmosphere. Just then, Kou's cell phone rang again with Leann calling.

"Good job. A nice, long vacation is waiting for you back home. I'll get in touch with you about future assignments."

He sighed. "That woman sure knows how to use a man."

Volt had a flashback how he met Master Mikado and how he was framed on killing him. Then he felt relieved as he thought to himself "Your death is avenged...Master Mikado!"

Dominique finally spoke to Sion after a long, relaxing silence. "Sion...that horrible dream was real, wasn't it...?"

"Don't worry, you won't have anymore of those dreams..." He thought about his lost friend and was glad that her death was avenged, too. "Rest in peace...Kaldea..."

* * *

A**/N: Using Sion was the best way in defeating Dauragon's three forms. As it was said in the story, use his Hurricane Blitz constantly. I thought I might throw a tip in there just to ease the anxiety for those of you who are still stuck. Hope it works out. **

**The next chapter will be up later; it'll describe the bouncers' new lives and the aftermath. **

**Oh, by the way, that strange language that said "Let's get him," it was in Saurian. I don't actually speak it but I just looked it up. You can find a free translator on the web. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. A New Life Begins

**Chapter 9: A New Life Begins**

A few weeks later the tavern was rebuilt and it looked brighter and more noticeable than ever before, like a beacon in a dark, gloomy town. The glass panels have been repaired, there were new luxurious furniture inside, fresh new drinks have been restocked in the shelves, and the same old jukebox was still in its usual place. But best of all, the boss announced its renewal along with all the people in the town crowding the front. It was a very special occassion at Dog Street.

"Quiet down, quiet down, everyone!" He raised his hands to silence the uproars.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for your generosity and your efforts to help reform this bar. And I would also like to thank our new heroes who rescued our dear, Dominique, from the corrupted Mikado Corporation and putting an end to its CEO. If it wasn't for these three bouncers and their three young'ins, we would be forever in grief. And without you all for your participation, this wouldn't have been made possible. And so, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our brand new pub we'd like to call, 'Fate.' Because it was fate that made all these good deeds happen!"

He walked up and cut the red strip in front of the doors. Everybody cheered, including Goten, Trunks, and Siou. She was back to wearing her original uniform, the black shirt with the seven Dragonballs and the red pants. The man whispered to Kou telling him that he should keep an eye on things for awhile before their shifts begin.

A few minutes later Goten, Trunks, and Siou were hanging out with Volt, Sion and Dominique on the second floor. The three young heroes were drinking root beer and she excused herself to use a phone located in the back wall of the first floor. She dialed Bulma's number and her father, Dr. Brief, picked up.

"Hi! Is Bulma there?"

"Yes, she's been waiting to talk to you! I'll go get her!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

After a few seconds she spoke. "Siou?"

"Yes, it's me. Hey listen, I need to discuss something with you. I decided what wish I want to make with the Dragonballs. How about I wish for everyone to be revived after they've been killed by Dauragon?"

"That's great! I'm sure the dragon would be able to grant that wish! Oh, and when you get a chance, you can bring Dominique to West City so we can check her out."

"Sure. I'll make an appointment."

"Okay, if you want, you can use the Dragonballs for a second wish."

"Really, can I!"

"Of course! Let's just say it's a reward for getting the Dragonball and helping Goten and Trunks put an end to the Mikado Group."

"Thanks, Bulma!"

"Your welcome! Um, call Trunks so I can speak to him?"

"Sure, hold on. Trunks, your mom wants to talk to you."

He ran down the stairs and took the phone.

Siou went upstairs to talk to Sion. "Well, it's official. Bulma wants to make an appointment with Dominique so she can be fixed."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" he asked.

"Completely. She's an expert when it comes to androids. She knows them first hand when she dealt with the Red Ribbon Army. You can trust her 110%."

Luckily, Dominique didn't hear since she was busy talking to Volt.

"So when do you want to make the appointment?"

"When you come back."

She nodded. "Sure. I'll return after I've used the Dragonballs. She'll be alright."

As Trunks finished talking, Siou said. "Hey, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks said.

As they left it was only Volt and Sion.

"So how's Dominique been since that incident?" Volt asked.

"Don't worry. Thanks to the destruction of that satellite, she's been her usual self."

"She's going to figure out eventually, you know." There was a pause for a few seconds. "When we grow old...she's still going to look the same..."

"I'll tell her when the time comes..."

He sat up from his leaned back chair. "But, until then...I want her to live a normal life."

"Yeah, maybe you're right..."

"Volt." Kou rushed up the stairs. "It's your shift, you get to go first."

"Okay, I'm coming." Volt left.

Kou hung out with Sion as they opened some fresh beer bottles.

Outside in the crisp, cool night Volt stood next to the bar's wooden doors. Dominique approached in her yellow raincoat and orange bow in her neat blonde hair.

"Wow, hard at work again!"

"How's it going, Dominique?"

"I'm doing alright. Actually, I'm doing better than ever before!" She walked up to him slowly.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Lately, you've been looking a lot kinder, Volt."

"Oh, that can't be good."

"Why?"

"I could lose my job, you know?"

"At least you're not scaring away the customers. What's the point of being a bouncer if the bar's empty?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"So, don't change anything. You got that, Volt?" She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Volt thought admirably. _Sion, maybe you're right, after all. _

"Does this bar have room for another bouncer?" a female voice spoke. It was Echidna!

"They hired you as a bouncer. I should be more than qualified for the job."

Volt faced her as his body straightened. "I thought I told you to settle down and lead a normal life."

"Show me a man who is stronger then me, and maybe I will."

"Aena..."

She was furious. "Don't call me by that name! My name's Echidna!" She pointed to her heart.

"Fine, have it your way."

She walked up to him and he discussed the requirements of becoming a full-fledged bouncer.

* * *

The next day the Nimbus made a visit at Korin's Tower. Siou wanted to visit Korin and Yajirobee and talk to them before she went to Kami's Lookout.

"Hello, Siou!" the wise, white cat greeted, holding his usual staff.

"How're you doing, Korin?"

"Alright. I see you're doing well. So, I heard you defeated the CEO of Mikado along with young Goten and Trunks. Well done."

"Well, thanks, but I didn't actually defeated him. I just gave the bouncers some Senzu beans to restore them back to health, so that we can have a fighting chance and save Dominique."

"Yes, those beans are very useful, aren't they? Speaking of Dominique, she's getting an operation by Bulma so her destructive mechanisms would be removed."

"Yes, that's right."

"Heh, that girl really did beat the daylights out of those androids. Good thing she wasn't after me." Yajirobee said, munching on a chicken leg.

"Yeah. And that's why Sion and I are going to make an appointment after I make my wishes with Shenron."

"I hope it goes well. It's kind of nice that you two became fast friends." Korin admired.

"Ahhh...thanks, Korin. Well, I gotta get going."

"You should. Dende's waiting!"

"Thanks for your time, guys. I'll see you again soon!"

She jumped onto her Nimbus and headed to Kami's Lookout where Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Krillin, No. 18, Marron, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were waiting. At the center of the Lookout, the seven Dragonballs were flashing.

Dende called the Eternal Dragon to rise. Suddenly the sky turned black as night as clouds started to gather. Eventually there was a beam of light emitting from the Dragonballs, shaped like a dragon which shot up into the sky. Its head then started to curl. The radiant energy shifted and Shenron then materialized.

He had horns of a stag, red eyes, long flowing whiskers, sharp teeth, green, scaly skin, a crescent snout, four toes on each foot and a long, serpentine body. He growled and replied with a deep tone.

"I've been summoned by the seven Dragonballs. Now I shall grant you three wishes, tell me your desires."

"It's up to you, Siou. We'll let you grant them for us." Goku said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I know exactly what to wish for."

She cleared her throat and spoke. "Shenron, I want you to revive evryone that has been killed by a madman named Dauragon C. Mikado, except Kaldea and Mugetsu. He had slained everyone with his bare hands and via satellite. Please...wish them back."

Siou thought that Kaldea shouldn't be wished back because Sion will lose his relationship with Dominique, the best friend he had been adjusting to. It was thanks to her that he was able to open up again after the tragedy, and Siou didn't want to take that away. Mugetsu was accidently incinerated by the Galeos, which was operated by Dauragon, after he fell.

"Very well, I understand." His eyes glowed and everyone appeared in the same place they were murdered.

Siou thought._ I hope I made the right decision. Regardless, I'm just glad that Sion will be reunited with his master._

The Eternal Dragon snapped her out of her reverie. "Your wish has been granted; however, the wish required to revive millions of people so my powers have been drained. But, I am able to grant you one more. Make it so..."

"Huh. I'm beginning to see the cost of it. Dauragon did kill millions via the satellie fom the control center. Okay, now for the last wish. I want you to erase all evidence of the Mikado Corporation except the info the bouncers and the Z fighters have obtained."

"It shall be done!" His eyes glowed again.

"Mikado may be gone, but it shall not be forgotten. Besides, I don't want anyone to be reminded about what Dauragon has done, nor do I want anyone to be his successor." Siou explained.

"Hmm. Good point." Bulma replied.

"It's been completed, your wish has been granted. I have fulfilled my obligation. Now I bid you farewell."

The dragon transformed back to its radiant form and disappeared into the sky. It then began to scatter as the seven Dragonballs seperated all over the world once again.

The sky cleared and everything was calm.

Goku commented "Wow, Siou! Those were some great wishes!"

"Yeah. About what you said about Sion, I hope he'll reunite with his mentor eventually." Gohan added.

"Why didn't you wish back Kaldea, Siou?" Videl asked. "Wasn't she Sion's childhood friend?"

"Yes. Yes she was..." She explained her reason to not want to wish her back, and yet revive evryone else.

"Oh, I see..." Videl nodded.

"That was amazing what you just did! Hehehe!" Goten remarked.

"Yeah, I love to see the dragon come to life! That was cool!" Trunks added.

"So what are you going to do with Dominique?" Krillin asked.

"Bulma and I will take her and Sion to Capsule Corp. to get her checked out. I figured I should bring him there, too so she would feel more comfortable."

"You mind if I go with you?" No. 18 asked.

"Sure, since you too were an android. I'm sure you'll become fast friends with her if you could share some common interests. You'll like her, she's nice...Wait, what about Marron?"

"I'll take her, she loves playing with Trunks and his toys. Krillin can come, too."

"Thanks, 18! I'd love to go! And I'd like to meet another android."

She gave him a stern look.

"Daaah! D-don't worry! I-I'll still love you 18! I can promise you that!"

"Alright, but no fooling around."

"Uhhh...Sure...!" Krillin gulped.

"Well, what're we waiting for!" Bulma said enthusiastically.

And they were off to West City. Then Siou visited Dog Street to meet Sion and Dominique at their house and make the arrangements.

"3:00. Are you sure we can make it in time?"

"Of course, Sion! But you'll have to hold on tight, the Nimbus goes awfully fast!"

"Thanks for the appointment, Siou."

"You're quite welcome, Dominique. I'll wish you good luck and me and Sion will be with you always. Oh, and you'll also make a lot of friends, too." She smiled with her hands together.

"Thanks. This makes me a whole lot better now."

"Alright, come on!" The trio climbed onboard and they were off to the heart of West City.

* * *

A dome-like building with the name **CAPSULE** was in sight as Siou landed her Nimbus.

They stepped off. "Well, here we are. This is the place I was telling you about. This is the home of Bulma and her family. They would be very glad to meet you. Just hold on for a second while I introduce you to them."

She rang the doorbell and waited. Just then a man in a white suit, gray hair and mustache, and glasses came out. "Ahhh, Siou, I've been expecting you! It is 3:00, isn't it?"

She looked at her digital watch. "Yes, sir!"

"Then you're just in time. Where's Dominique? I've been waiting for her."

"Oh, she's right there. I'll bring her to you."

She went back to them and led them to the door. The man looked at his new guests; he's never seen the clothes that Sion's worn before. "Ahhh, so these are you friends, aren't they?"

He shook and kissed Dominique's hand. "Hello, Dominique. My name's Mr. Brief. Or you can call me Dr. Brief, everyone calls me that."

He looked at the bouncer. "Oh, and this handsome fellow must be..."

"Sion. Sion Barzahd."

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you both. Oh, please come in."

They stepped inside as Dr. Brief led the way.

"I thought this would be some kind of hospital." she said.

"Here? No. This is where we specialize in modern technology. This is way better than an ordinary, dull hospital. Besides, they don't have as much luxury as they do here."

"Hehe. I guess not."

"What is it that you do, Dr. Brief?" Sion asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that, Sion. Well, I operate on all kinds of inventions. And sometimes I work on my greatest prototypes, the Dynocaps. Let me show you an example."

He opened up a cupboard where he keeps all the mini capsules. He pressed a button and threw it to the ground. In a poof of smoke, a refrigerator appeared. Inside were an assortment of cold drinks. He opened it and offered a beverage to the trio.

"Do you have any Scotch?"

"Sorry, young man, but we don't use alcoholic beverages here. This place is as dry as the Diablo Desert. Ha ha ha...eh...he..." He looked at Sion with an embarassed look.

"It's okay, Doctor. What else do you do?" Dominique queried.

"I also raise a lot of pets here. Like this big dinosaur, for instance."

A green horned herbivore walked to a window and peeked in at the visitors. It smiled and stood there.

"No need to worry. He loves company. He could never even hurt a fly." It started to walk away.

"Oh, and my other pet is a valuable companion of mine who always admires my talents. This little one is always curious, especially with new guests..."

Just then Dominique felt something furry rub on her leg. She looked down and saw a little, black kitten. It mewed, wanting to be petted. She knelt and began to stroke it.

"I see you have met her. Her name is Scratch. She always loves company and she never leaves my side, except when she wants some food."

She stood on her hind legs as she rested her front paws on her arm. She then brushed her head against her face as she started to purr.

"I see she likes you."

"Dad!"

"Oh, hold on, it's my daughter, Bulma. I'll be back in a jiff."

"Is Dominique here?"

"Yes she is, honey. She brought a friend with her."

"Oh, great! Look you can take them to the operating room and we'll get started."

"Alright, I'm on my way!" He faced the trio and asked if they were ready. Sion looked at Dominique to get her approval.

"Yes, Dr. Brief. We're ready."

"Right this way, please."

He led Sion and the others to a colossal room with numerous computers, an X-ray, an MRI-ray, some probes, and an operating table.

"This is the place." Dr. Brief said.

Bulma looked up from a computer screen and greeted her. "You must be Dominique. My name's Bulma, I'm Dr. Brief's daughter. I will be monitoring you as you go through your operation. My dad will be in charge and you can trust him, he has extensive experience with androids...Ooops! I said too much!"

"It's alright, I found out." Dominique reassured her.

"Well, that's a relief. C'mon, we're waiting for you."

"Can I at least...say goodbye to Sion?"

"Of course, take your time."

She laid on the table with Sion looking over. Dr. Brief put on some rubber gloves and before he put a mask on her face Dominique held Sion's hand and said "Sion...will I...live through this?"

"Of course you will, Dominique. I'll stand by you always, even when you wake up."

He tried to hold back his tears as he squeezed her hand.

"Sion...come quick! There's a visitor who wants to see you." Siou said.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he really needs you. Hurry!"

"I'll...I'll be right there..."

Dominique reached up and touched his cheek. "Sion..."

He covered her hand and said goodbye and good luck. As they put their hands down, Dr. Brief covered her face with an air mask and he watched her close her eyes. He couldn't believe that that same technique would work on an android. "Come on, Sion." Bulma said as she led him out of the operating room.

"Sion! Oh, thank goodness you're here. Listen, I have a surprise for you; you're not gonna believe this." Siou said, her heart racing.

She took his hand and led him outside. At first he didn't see anybody until Siou said that person was behind him. Sure enough there was someone standing in front of the Capsule entrance. How did he get there so fast? It was a man who looked to be in his eighties with a long white beard, mustache, braid, and a heavy cloak.

"It's good to see you again...Sion!"

"M-Master!"

He nodded.

And as quick as a rabbit he hugged him tight, almost bursting into tears. Siou gave a big smile as he saw Sion and his guardian together, this time not dying. Even though Sion was up against Wong's chest, she can hear him murmur. "H-how did you get back...?"

She cleared her throat. "It was the Dragonballs that brought him back to life, just like all the other people who were killed by Dauragon."

"The Dragonballs! I've heard of them. But...I didn't think they were real." Wong said.

"Well, they are. I just used them recently."

"And Dauragon...What about him? How did Sion manage to stay alive?"

"Because I defeated him!"

It was Trunks who has returned from school. He was wearing a bright green shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Speak of the devil..." she muttered.

"I came back just in time for dinner, and..." He looked at Wong and said in fright "Aaaaahhh! It's Dr. Gero! Hehehehe, just kidding! Nice to see you again, Sion! But...who is he?"

"This is my master, Wong Leung. He's been my guardian since I was your age. He's also an expert in martial arts."

"Cool! Nice to meet you, sir. Anyway...about Dauragon, um...It's really hard to explain but...Goten and I beat the living crap out of him! Right, Siou?"

"Yes...that's definitely correct, Trunks...Look, I know it's unbelievable that two kids could defeat a grown madman...but it's true. They're not ordinary kids, they are..."

"Where's Dominique at?" Trunks asked.

"She's in the operating room." Sion answered.

"Ohhhh."

"What's happening, Sion?"

"Well, it's not easy to say this but...Dominique is an android."

"I see. You saved her, didn't you?"

"Yes. But...she's being checked out. See, the satellite has made Dominique go haywire as she fougt the PD-4s, then collapsed. We didn't know that she wasn't human. Even though the satellite was destroyed, Siou wated to make sure nothing goes wrong. That's why she brought us here so it wouldn't happen again."

"You've such an honorable friend."

"Thanks, Wong. That means a lot." Siou remarked.

"It's um...gonna take awhile. Do you want to play with my toys?" Trunks said.

"No thanks. My master and I have some catching up to do."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone, then. I'll see you later, and I'm sure Bulma will let you know when the operation is complete." Siou stated.

She and Trunks, reluctantly, went inside the Capsule Building where Mrs. Brief offered a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of lemonade with plastic cups while they were waiting.

As they were snacking Trunks asked "So, Siou, who is this guy?"

"Well, I didn't actually got a chance to meet him nor did I knew his name. But I saw him fight and lose to Dauragon back at the crystal dome. All I kept hearing was Sion referring to him as 'Master.' And from that moment on, I knew that he was a good friend of his, or at least his guardian for that matter."

"He must have taught him all those moves! My father would be impressed if he sees him."

She looked at him bewildered. "I...don't know...He would say that he's inferior since he's not really a Saiyan. Besides, even though he's stronger than an average human, he would still call him weak. If I were you I wold leave Vegeta out of this. I don't want any trouble or anybody to get hurt from the likes of him."

She apologized after a pause. "Sorry if I offended you."

"Hmmm. How's Volt? I hope I get to see him tonight...Oh, wait. I still got a lot of homework to catch up on. Awww, man." he bowed his head.

"You'll see him soon, but not without supervision. You'll have to be around the age of 15 to enter on your own."

"How about you can go with me!"

"I suppose it won't hurt, besides I plan on seeing them one last time."

"Last time!"

"Trunks! Do your homework!" Bulma said outside the operating room.

"Okay, mom." He hopped from his chair and said "When will we see the bouncers again?"

"As soon as Dominique is done."

"Okay, I'll see ya!"

He trotted past the operating room where Bulma told her father to turn her over so he can examine her backside.

"It seems there's nothing wrong with her, no malfunctions. However her defense mechanisms are dormant. I'll try and tweak them so she could remember and learn how to use them properly...when the time comes." Mr. Brief explained. "Wait a minute...maybe if I do this..."

He took off her raincoat which revealed her pale skin. Siou waited for Sion and Wong to come inside; they needed to hurry because it was starting to rain.

Night fell and the Capsule Corp. lit up like Christmas trees. They waited for hours as Dominique was still being operated.

"So you didn't wish back Kaldea because you thought it might sever Sion's relationship with Dominique?" Wong asked thoughtfully.

"Exactly. I'm sorry, maybe I should've asked first. Besides, you have a year to wait for the Dragonballs to come back to life. Maybe I'll wish her back if you want me to. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I understand why you didn't make that wish. It's hard to imagine that Shenron can revive so many people at once. I didn't think he could do that!" Sion grinned and patted her hand.

"You mean...you're not upset?"

"Actually, I'm grateful. Now that I have my master and my best friend, I don't feel sad at all."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sion."

He relaxed and reminisced about the time he first met her.

* * *

It was pouring as he ran to a nearby buillding. He was on his last lap of running and he saw a girl wrapped up in a silk cloak. He stopped, walked up to her, and asked "Who're you?"

She was timid, but she responded "Dominique. Dominique Cross. What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Sion." He put down his hood and introduced himself. "Sion Barzahd."

She stood up and shyly said his name. "Sion..."

* * *

And the flashback ended as Bulma called from the operating room with a big smile on her face. "Sion, Siou, you can join her now. The operation was a complete success. She's fixed!"

They stood as Dominique walked out. She had never looked this beautiful before. It was like watching the sunrise after a long, lonely night. Sion and Dominique embraced in each other's arms.

Meanwhile back inside, Kou started to feel a little dull. There hasn't been any action since they defeated Dauragon. "Man, I'm so bored. This place has been too quiet ever since that incident."

Sion laid back. "Hey, if we're not doing anything, it means the bar's doing just fine, right?"

"Yeah, but still...My amazing skills are gonna go to waste if I don't use 'em."

Dominique caught up to the duo as she ran up the stairs. "Sion!"

"You look like you're doing good as usual, young lady." Kou complimented.

She became a little bashful. "Oh, what about you, Kou? How are you doing?"

He pumped his arms. "I'm doing great! A bouncer can't make a living without being fit!"

"Well, as long as you have your health..."

Volt walked up the stairs and said "It's your shift, Sion."

"Yeah, I know." He sat up again and headed out.

He didn't mind Echidna taking a drink at the bar stools. He just looked at her and she looked back. There was no malice in their hearts and they didn't have any wills to fight. He headed straight out and rested against the wall. Fifteen minutes have passed as he started to dose off. He dreamed about his master.

* * *

He and Sion were training in the woods. "Listen to me, Sion. I don't want you to worry if I happen to disappear someday."

Sion was shocked after he said that. "Master...?"

"Just worry about improving your technique. Now come, Sion. I want you to show me everything I have taught you."

He put up his fists and he was ready for battle. It was pretty short, not as intense as Dauragon's. It was a simple training bout and the victor didn't quite matter. Sion pretty much used his most basic moves: his uppercuts, spinning kicks, trips, and mule kicks. Wong's moves were swift and sometimes he would catch him off guard as he became vulnerable after an attack. Fortunately, Sion was able to beat him. And as he stood back up he was quite proud of him and his skills.

"Hmm, you've learned well, Sion. It is now up to you to decide which path to take. You must never use the arts for personal vendettas. For someone so solitary, you've gained much power." He walked over to him as he was sitting on the grass. "However, you cannot continue this lonely path. Only when you open your heart and accept others..."

He knelt close to him. "...will you become stronger. The spirit is the key to your strength."

* * *

"Hey, boy, can you put that on my tab?" a female voice said.

That made Sion reopen his eyes and looked. It was Dominique. "Bouncers can't be sleeping on the job!"

"Yeah?"

As she looked closer, there was a pendant hanging from his neck. The same pendant in which Dominique gave to him from the start. She just recognized him without the collar.

"You're wearing it!" She ran up the stairs happily.

"Isn't that what a pendant's for?"

"I'm so happy! Thank you, Sion!"

"Oh, yeah...I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

He raised the pendant as it gleamed into the light. "Thanks for the pendant." Dominique smiled and hugged him tightly.

Volt came out and told Sion that his shift was over and it was time for Kou's. "Sorry if I intruded. Come on. It's time for Kou's shift."

They all went inside and went upstairs. "Kou, it's your shift."

"You got it!" He went down the stairs but halted when his annoying cell phone rang; it was Leann again.

"It turns out, although the satellite was destroyed, the target will still need to be watched over. Now that your replacement's been assigned, you're free to take your vacation."

This was a first! Kou didn't usually got a break, and what would that 'replacement' do to Dominique? So he decided to stick to it.

"Well, actually, umm...You think it would be possible for me to continue this assignment?"

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay, but...why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I should stick with it..."

"I'll let high command know, then...Remember, don't get too involved with your assignment. You got that!"

"See? I told you to be careful, Sion!" Dominique said in the background.

"Understood." And then Kou hung up and went outside.

He began to stretch after standing there for three hours. "The bar should be closin' up soon...Time to work the last shift and call it a night."

The phone rang one last time. "I forgot about my day job..."

He picked up. "Sorry, I know you're closing shop soon, but I've got one more job for you. I want you to go to the central plaza"

"What's the rush...? Is it another assignment?"

"You'll find out when you get there." It hung up and Kou was off.

At the fountain he looked for Leann and found her. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Leann!"

"I've got orders from command. I'm here to fight you."

"Wha-Whaat!"

Sure enough she did, she did some swift punches and trips. She was quick and nimble like a gymnast since she kept using the front flip and back flip kicks. It was rather easy to knock her down with Kou's Tae Kwon Do.

As she sat up he asked "What's the meaning of this?"

"Just testing you. They didn't want you to watch over the target if you lacked the skills to beat me."

"They don't have much faith in me, do they?"

"What did you expect! If you have been doing your job, the incident woudn't have snowballed into something that big."

There was a short pause. "So...what's going to happen now?"

"You passed. You will continue with your current assignment."

Kou looked confused.

"See you later."

"Hey, yo, wait a minute. I haven't seen you in a long time and all, so why don't we-"

She said with her back turned. "I thought I told you. It's against regulations to get personally involved with your assignment." She walked away.

As she did he sighed "It's a tough job." And then he smiled.

"Hey, Kou! Come on, let's head back to the pub! Siou is leaving!" Goten ran to his friend.

"Alright, Let's go!" And he followed him back to the bar.

"What's with all those bruises, did you get into a fight?"

"Yeah, with a girl I know."

"Heh, how embarassing...!"

"Hey, it wasn't so bad. Just a test bout."

"Well, at least it was nothing serious."

"Oh, they'll be others. That's what bouncers do, ya know."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't include Vegeta in the story; he's my least favorite character in the DBZ series, though. I apologize profusely Vegeta fans! **

**This time, Siou, Goten, and Trunks will leave Dog Street for good now that everything is done. This may be a very sad ending, you've been warned. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	11. The Last Farewell

**Chapter 10: The Last Farewell**

Goten ran to the bar laughing. Kou was right behind him as he was trying to catch him. The three bouncers, Dominique, Wong, Echidna, and Leann were inside hanging out on the second floor while the boss was cleaning the first floor. Siou let everyone know that she, Goten, and Trunks are leaving. She made a promise that they will visit their friends again someday.

"So you're really leaving, huh?" Kou said in confusion. He couldn't believe that this was the end, not even Sion or the others.

"I hope the day comes when we'll see each other again."

"Of course, Wong. Hey, do me this favor and protect Sion and Dominique?"

"Certainly."

"Take care of yourself, kid." Volt said to Trunks.

He saluted him and looked at Echidna, slurring his words. "Ummm, this is gonna be hard to say...but, uh...could you...please look after Volt?"

"Sure, kid. No hard fellings?"

He slowly grinned and shook her hand with a firm grip. Goten tried hard not to cry as he said goodbye to his friend.

"K-Kou...I'll see you again soon. I hope Leann will look out for you while I'm gone."

"I sure will, little guy. That's a promise. I'll watch him like a hawk."

"Uhhh, okay...Take it easy, lady." Kou muttered. "Hey, keep up the good work, buddy." He rubbed his hair and he gave him a big smile.

"Well, we should get going, it's getting late."

"Wait, Siou! I've made something for you!" Dominque said as she held out a dirty green hat.

It was Siou's hat when she was wearing her camouflage outfit, but there were some knitting patterns on it. At the front there was a Dog Street symbol, resembling the same image on Sion's hoody as a fan of this symbol. To the right there was the no cactuar sign, the same one on the back of Volt's jacket! After that there was a face of a black-striped tiger as a reminder of Kou and next to it was a pink heart with a cupid arrow piercing through it, meaning her love and friendship. And at the very top was a four-leaf clover resembling good luck. She once mentioned that it took fate and luck to rescue Dominique and to stop Mikado's plot. She handed Siou the hat.

"Wow! Thanks, Dominique. And thanks, everyone!"

The trio headed out of the bar with their friends right behind them. Outside she called the flying Nimbus. The little cloud glided to Siou's feet and she, Goten, and Trunks climbed on it. "I will see you all again sometime in the future."

"I hope so. Hey don't you want to be bouncers, too?" Dominique asked.

"No way! I'm gonna be in charge of the Capsule Corporation like my mom!" Trunks said in glee.

"I might be, hehehehe...As long as its okay with my mom and dad." Goten stated.

"Well, I guess we're off!"

The Nimbus rose as Siou waved. "So long, everybody!"

Below they all said farewell, including the boss and other people who were fond of the three young warriors.

"I shall see you all next time. See you all sooner or later!"

Goten and Trunks gave everyone a thumbs-up as they soared into the clear night sky. In a few seconds they climbed off the Nimbus and they all took off as fast as comets. It shall be a story that will be remembered in years to come throughout Dog Street and beyond.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of The Bouncer/Dragonball Z crossover. **

**But don't think that this is the end. I may do the Black-Hooded Sion Saga. Its based on The Bouncer's Survival Mode, but basically it's a story about Sion looking for his darker self. Most of the characters will return, including Siou, Goten, and Trunks, plus some new characters and people who took a minor role will become more significant.**


End file.
